llegaste a mi
by bris vernica
Summary: Bulma una joven que queda huérfana a los cinco años, se casa a temprana edad, pero la boda fue solo una falsa ¿podrá perdonar a vegeta?, cuando ella se entera huye de ese lugar pero no sabe que esta embarazada y Vegeta con el tiempo empezó a sentir cosas por ella he ira en búsqueda de la joven ...
1. Chapter 1

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Prologo** **:**

Bulma quedo huérfana a la edad de cinco años sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, ellos se dirigían a una ascienda a hacer algunos negocios con el buen amigo del profesor Brief pero desgraciadamente nunca pudieron llegar a la ascienda Ouji, la familia de este se presentó al funeral de sus buenos amigos, no encontraron los restos de la menor por lo que se cree que murió incinerada por la explosión del auto, la hermana mayor y única sobreviviente ante la sociedad, pudo sobrevivir debido a que ella no se encontraba ahí, ella estudiaba en el extranjero en ese entonces, por lo que Bulma no la recuerda ya que la última vez que la vio fue cuando tenía dos años

Ahora la pequeña niña vive con un señor mayor que la encontró después de la explosión con algunos raspones sin importancia la niña de cabellos azules estaba casi ilesa, la alojo en su casa y la cuido como a una hija, la niña le había tomado gran apreció en poco tiempo y de cariño le decía abuelito pues lo consideraba como tal

El tiempo pasaba rápido, la que antes era una niña se había convertido en una señorita muy bonita, estaba a punto de cumplir sus dieciocho años, la joven creció muy feliz a pesar de que le faltaba sus padres y los lujos eso era lo de menos…

Estaba en un rió sus pies los tenia sumergidos en la cristalina agua, y los movía debajo de ella, de pronto escucho las pisadas de ¿un caballo? Muy pocas veces había personas por ahí, escucho las pisadas más cerca justo atrás de ella, voltio a ver, era un caballo totalmente negro y su jinete… era muy guapo, cabello y ojos negro azabache, aparentaba unos veinte años, el jinete junto al hermoso caballo daban una imagen de superioridad...

 **Este es un nuevo fic y me emociona mucho, no tengo gran experiencia en esto pero espero que les guste**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía…  
me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este humilde fic**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**


	2. Chapter 2: cap 1

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Estaba de nuevo ahí, ese lugar en donde no había puesto un pie por seis años o tal vez más, las cosas no eran del todo diferentes, los muebles costosos seguían en su lugar, algunos en lugar de otros, pero la mayoría de las cosas seguían tal y como él las recordaba.  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación, al igual que lo demás en esa casa no había cambiado mucho, estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio, una cama de gran tamaño se encontraba justo en medio de la habitación, a su lado estaban dos literas cada una con una lámpara de dormir, soltó un gran suspiro y se adentró por completo a su habitación

Se dejó caer en el colchón con algo de pesadez, cerró los ojos con cansancio, tenía mucho sueño, eso de viajar de un lado al otro no era lo suyo, nunca lo fue ni lo será

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hiso abrir los ojos con fastidio…

-hermano…- saludo un joven de baja estatura, con los ojos y cabello negro profundo

-hmp- levanto un poco la cabeza para poder verlo mejor, el enano había crecido, no mucho para la edad que tenia, sus facciones eran masculinas muy parecidas a las de él, no como las recordaba aniñadas

-hace mucho que no te veo- una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Vegeta –has cambiado mucho- siguió hablando el adolescente -¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-apenas – contesto algo cortante pero sin quitar esa sonrisa, el menor solo asintió sonriendo

-eres más callado y serio que antes- Vegeta frunció el ceño y borro su sonrisa

\- y tú más enfadoso- contraatacó –estoy cansado Tarble, déjame dormir- anuncio antes de que su hermano le contestara, el adolescente dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y antes de salir por completo de la habitación añadió –valla hermano los años ya te empiezan a ajustar cuentas- dijo burlón y salió de la habitación completamente dejando a un Vegeta algo irritado por haberle dicho viejo

…

Empezó a abrir los ojos, dejando ver sus profundos ojos ónix, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, eso le quitaría el poco sueño que aún tenía, se empezó a desvestir y entro a la ducha, giro la llave de agua fría y se metió bajo el chorro de agua

Sentía las pequeñas jotas de agua surcar su cuerpo, le fastidiaba la idea tener que casarse, aún era joven y para mala suerte de él, ella era mayor que el por dos años y no le agradaba ni un poco

Cuando termino de asearse tomo una toalla y la enredó en su cadera, busco algo de ropa en el closet y empezó a vestirse, cuando termino fue a la planta baja de la hacienda se encontró con su hermano preparándose un sándwich

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- el adolescente alzo la mirada, hasta encontrarse con la del pelinegro que le miraba interrogante

-ahora no está, y la verdad no sé dónde pueda estar- regreso la vista a su tarea, el pelinegro dio media vuelta –oye ¿A dónde vas? – el mayor detuvo sus pasos y lo miro de reojo

-regreso después- siguió su camino, cuando llego a la entrada de las caballerizas se detuvo a observarlas por un momento, se sentía el olor de tierra húmeda por doquier

-joven Vegeta tanto tiempo- saludo un empleado, el pelinegro solo asintió en forma de saludo sin despegar la vista de las caballerizas -¿va a montar?- el joven hombre volvió a asentir –su caballo no ha sido domado por nadie más, ni siquiera su padre ha podido domarlo del todo- comento, eso logro sacar una muy pequeña sonrisa del rostro de vegeta –ahora le traigo la silla para montar-

El pelinegro entro y busco con la mirada a su caballo, era un enorme caballo negro sangre pura, recordaba la última vez que lo monto, era un crió de unos doce años y el animal no era tan grande como ahora lo es, también había crecido

Se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar frente a frente del colosal caballo, solo los separa la pequeña puerta de madera, levanto la mano hasta la cerradura de la caballeriza, el caballo empezó a relinchar pero dejo de hacerlo cuando reconoció a su dueño

El empleado entro con la silla de montar –valla lo reconoció- el pelinegro regreso a verlo

-por supuesto- extendió su mano para tomar la silla de montar y el trabajador se la extendió

-no gusta que yo se la ponga- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza

-puedes retirarte Tadeo- el trabajador asintió y se fue dejando solo al joven

Cuando el pelinegro termino de colocar la silla, jalo al caballo hacia fuera de las caballerizas, cuando estaban en la salida se quedó viendo el paisaje pintado de diferentes tonalidades de verdes después regreso la vista a su caballo –lo que bien se aprende no se olvida- de un salto subió al caballo, este se movió un poco

Jalo las cuerdas y el caballo empezó a andar, el viento chocaba contra su rostro, haciéndole recordar las maravillosas sensaciones del montar, empezó a dar vueltas por los alrededores y recordó un rio al que frecuentaba ir cuando estaba aburrido o simplemente iba a pensar, estaba un poco alejado de la hacienda pero nunca le importo cuando era un crio, ahora menos

Emprendió en dirección hacia el rio, en el camino se encontraba con pequeños cambios y llegan a su memoria recuerdos algunos buenos otros no tanto

Cuando llego se encontró con una pequeña silueta femenina que le daba la espalda, la joven se percató de su presencia y regreso a ver encontrándose con esos profundos ojos ónix que le llamaron la atención enormemente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aun arriba del caballo, la joven levanto una ceja

-¿hmp? ¿Pero qué dices?- pregunto con algo de ironía, el pelinegro frunció el entre cejo

-este rio pertenece al territorio de la hacienda Ouji- explico cortante fijándose en los detalles del rostro de la joven

-¿sí? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto _inocentemente_ la peliazul

-eso yo te lo pregunte a ti antes- se bajó del caballo y lo ato a un árbol

-ah, sí es cierto- le sonrió a Vegeta –yo solo vine… -pensó un poco en la respuesta - porque quería, ahora contéstame por qué estás aquí defendiendo este territorio si ni es tuyo- se dedicó a mirarlo con atención, evaluando al extraño hombre

-porque mi familia es dueño de esto- sonrió arrogante, la peliazul se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se puso unas sandalias que tenía a un lado

-pues yo que sepa solo hay un Ouji joven, estas mintiendo- se paró frente a el

El pelinegro levanto una ceja con diversión

-yo no miento- la peliazul entrecerró sus ojos y Vegeta observo que eran un hermoso azul con un brillo de ¿inocencia?

La joven se encogió de hombros y poso su vista en el hermoso caballo, acercó una mano, pero antes de que lo acariciara Vegeta la interrumpió

-te recomiendo que no lo agás, es muy agresivo- la joven hizo caso omiso y Vegeta frunció el ceño al ser ignorado y porque el caballo no hiso nada, más que dejarse mimar, bufo con molestia

-si claro- la joven siguió acariciando al hermoso caballo

-ya es tarde, mejor vete a tu casa- la joven regreso a verlo y le sonrió, dejo de acariciar al caballo para observar al pelinegro –adiós- se despidió y empezó a caminar hasta desaparecerse de la vista del pelinegro

-que extraña es- susurro para sí mismo, observo la cristalina agua por unos minutos sin poder quitarse de la mente a aquella chiquilla, su actitud más que nada, o tal vez era esa relación que encontraba del hermoso azul de sus ojos con el agua, se sentó en el pasto a observar un poco más, a recordar…

….

Bulma iba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, jamás había oído de un Ouji mayor, tal vez porque casi no salía para el pueblo

Abrió la puerta de la acogedora casa, no era muy grande pero todo estaba bien limpio y en perfecto orden, a pesar de que nunca fue ordenada siempre trataba de mantener limpia la casa

-abue- hablo alto para que la escuchara, pero nada, de seguro no estaba en la casa. Ella sabía bien que ese hombre no era nada suyo, pero lo quería como si en verdad fuera su abuelo, suspiro con pesadez y se encamino a su pequeña habitación

Se dejó caer en la cama y esa sonrisa traviesa se plantó en su rostro, el pelinegro era guapo, le llamo la atención esa forma de ser, se notaba serio y algo ¿amargado?, si para la edad que aparentaba lo era, tenía una enorme curiosidad por ese hombre, ella por naturaleza era curiosa, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, a pesar de los problemas que le traen… nunca aprendía la lección

Sentía curiosidad y no descansaría hasta saciarla

…

Se levantó del pasto, no le importó haberse ensuciado la luz del día muy a penas y se notaba, camino hasta su caballo y deshizo el amarre, se subió y emprendió rumbo a la ascienda

Apenas iba entrando por la puerta y un suspiro de cansancio se hiso presente en el cuando vio cómo su madre lo esperaba, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella aunque se alegró un poco al verla, la recordaba y trato de encontrar un pequeño cambio en ella, pero no lo encontró tal vez porque no se detuvo a examinarla del todo

-Vegeta mira como vienes de sucio- el pelinegro puso una mueca de fastidio, lo estaba regañando como si fuera un niño y hace mucho que ya no lo era

-madre, déjame en paz- prefirió no alargar más la _conversación_ y comenzó a subir las escaleras a paso lento

-tenemos que hablar de tu compromiso con Regina- el pelinegro detuvo su paso mas no voltio a verla

-ahora no- siguió subiendo las escaleras cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su hermano muy parecido a los de él, levanto un ceja esperando una respuesta del porque su presencia

-oye no has comido nada desde que llegaste- le fastidiaba, sentía como si lo trataran como a un niño solo faltaba su padre -y te quería preguntar algo-

-no tienes vida propia- el joven se rasco la nuca mientras se encogía de hombros, el mayor suspiro –comeré después de que tome una ducha- se fue directo al cuarto de baño y cerro ignorando por completo lo que su hermano quería preguntarle, seguro una idiotez, no le importaba si su hermano estaba afuera, sentía como si fuera un extraño, pensaba que se debía porque lo recordaba como a un niño no como un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas

Cuando salió de la ducha el adolescente ya no estaba, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se empezó a vestir con algo ligero y cómodo para dormir

Salió de su recamara con intención de ir a comer algo, como bien había mencionado su hermano, no había comido nada desde que llego, no le importó ir vestido de esa forma lo único que quería era comer

Cuando llego observo como los empleados comenzaban a limpiar la gran mesa donde suponía ya habían acabado de comer su familia, una empleada al verlo lo saludo y le ofreció la cena el solo asintió y se encamino a la cocina, se sentó

La empleada se sorprendió al verlo sentado en una pequeña mesa donde se cortaban verduras o donde comían los empleados – ¿ahí comerá?- pregunto con extrañeza la mujer, el joven asintió con la cabeza –en seguida le traigo la cena-

Vegeta se encontraba sentado comiendo apresuradamente pero conservando ese toque de elegancia y educación que se le inculco en su niñez

Escucho algunos pasos anunciando la llegada de alguien mas no le importó del todo, levanto la vista cuando sintió una mirada penetrante y se encontró con unos oscuros ojos negros que de inmediatamente los reconoció a pesar de verse más cansados que de lo que recordaba, era un hombre muy alto, cabello y barba rojiza y de físico increíblemente parecido con el joven

El hombre se sorprendió un poco al ver el cómo su hijo había cambiado esos rasgos infantiles, ahora tenía rasgos más maduros y varoniles, pareciéndose más a él, cuando el menor levanto la mirada, le sonrió con sinceridad y el menor solo movió un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo

-no te había visto- trato de entablar comunicación con su hijo, su relación no era la mejor de todas, pero alguien tenía que intentar mejorarla

-hmp- el pelinegro dejo de comer y se dedicó a observar a su padre, encontrando pequeños cambios en el rostro del hombre mayor –apenas llegue- mintió

-¿ya conoces a Regina?- Vegeta se incomodó un poco con el tema y solo negó a pesar de que la había visto y tratado en muy pocas ocasiones –es una mujer hermosa e inteligente ¿no sé por qué te opones tanto?

\- no me quiero casar… aun- el hombre mayor levanto las cejas sorprendido

-¿te casarías más adelante?- pregunto con un tono burlón, el joven frunció el ceño

-es mayor que yo- se excusó, el hombre solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-sabes, lo irónico de todo esto, es que tu prometida original está muerta, tuvimos que recurrir a Regina como segunda opción- noto una ligera mueca de sorpresa de parte de su hijo -te dejo, supongo quieres descansar- el hombre se levantó y se tomó de un solo trago el vaso que contenía jugo de naranja

El joven solo se quedó observando la comida, se le había ido el apetito y eso era muy raro, suspiro con pesadez, como odiaba esa idea de casarse, de estar atado a una mujer y más si esa mujer era tan odiosa… simplemente no la soportaba

Definitivamente hubiera preferido casarse con la murta que menciono su padre, claro si siguiera viva, estaba seguro que cualquier otra mujer era mejor que casarse con la odiosa de Regina

La imagen de la _chica azul_ invadió los pensamientos del joven, recordó el azul de sus ojos y cabello, su piel pálida y su actitud un tanto altanera, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y trato de encontrar la razón del porque su invasión en sus pensamientos, el debería de estar pensando en otras cosas… se preguntaba si la volvería a ver pronto, no le dijo su nombre, aunque no era del todo su interés

Trato de convencerse con la razón del que estaba muy estresado con eso de su matrimonio, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se encamino para su habitación dejando su cena a medias

* * *

 **Hola, después de mucho les traigo la actualización, si ya se está muy corto… pero ya quería actualizar y como casi no tenía tiempo pues me salió cortito**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 **Reading pixie  
Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254  
Dayana  
Guest  
Josselinherna 14 **

**Muchas gracias a todos por darle esta oportunidad a mi fic**

 **Lamento errores ortográficos**

 **Feliz sábado, se cuidan...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _Edades:_

 _Vegeta 20, Bulma 17, Tarble 15, Regina 22_

Capítulo 2:

Había despertado hace unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, se revolvía entre las sabanas buscando la comodidad para volver a dormir, pero no la encontraba así que mejor decidió levantarse y dejar la pereza de lado. Observó el reloj de la pared y vio con horror que se le había hecho tarde para el desayuno

Como todas las mañanas tomo una ducha y alisto con ropa acorde a la ocasión, en este caso el desayuno, nada formal pero a diferencia de que ahora si estaría toda la familia, Vegeta era el único que faltaba y ahora estaría de nuevo en la casa, pero no por mucho tiempo…  
una vez vestido y aseado decido bajar, desde las escaleras se podía percibía el aroma de la buena comida de Rosa, unos huevos revueltos con tocino y como complemento seguro fruta picada.

Cuando llego al comedor encontró a todos ya sentados y a un sin ningún plato con comida, suponía lo estaban esperando.

-buenos días- saludo el joven educadamente, sus padres contestaron a su saludo mientras Vegeta solo asentía, su hermano siempre fue serio y callado pero sentía que con el tiempo se volvió más callado o simplemente no estaba a gusto conviviendo con ellos, pues había sido mucho el tiempo en que estuvo ausente y muchas cosas habían cambiado para él, al igual que para él su nueva actitud mucho más seria y distante, trato de pensar que con el tiempo que convivirían volvería a sentirse más en confianza.

La empleada se dispuso a servir la comida y tal como había supuesto tenía razón, agradeció a Rosa y se dispuso a comer.

-Vegeta hoy iremos a cenar a la hacienda de los Devans- menciono su padre cuando terminaron su desayuno, el joven inmediatamente se tensó, levanto la mirada y observo a su padre –no quiero, soy más joven que ella-una respuesta tonta, pero simplemente lo dijo sin pensar

-Vegeta deja tus rabietas, no eres un niño, además a las mujeres no se les nota la edad te lo he dicho muchas veces - su madre intervino

-no son rabietas… quiero cancelar el arreglo- miro fijamente a su madre y noto como esta fruncía sus delgadas cejas en señal de enojo

-de ninguna manera- exclamó exaltada –eso es imposible, y espero te quede claro- Vegeta era tan necio y podía comportarse tan inmaduro en algunas ocasiones, vio como su ceño se fruncía más y se levantaba de forma medio brusca

-bien…- se levantó de la mesa, algo se le ocurriría para el inconveniente, por ahora solo le quedaba seguirle el rollo a sus padres

-Vegeta dile algo a tu hijo- recrimino una vez el joven desapareció de su vista

-déjalo… lo estás hartando con tus cosas- resoplo molesta, su esposo no hacía nada para apoyarla, era como nadar en dirección contraria a la marea

\- deberían darle un poco de tiempo- opino el joven, su madre le dedico una mirada severa y su padre solo lo ignoro, suspiro con pesadez y decidió retirarse –con permiso-

…

Empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente, los tallo con delicadeza y dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, no era novedad el tener un desorden en su habitación libros por todas partes y algunos apuntes esparcidos por todo el escritorio, con pereza salió de la cómoda cama y busco algo de ropa para cambiarse, opto por un pantalón corto y una playera polo rasada camino hasta la puerta del baño y cerro con delicadeza.

Salió del cuarto del baño limpia, rápidamente cepillo su largo cabello, sujeto en una coleta baja y salió de su habitación

Miro en el pequeño comedor una hoja de papel, la tomo con rapidez y empezó a leer en voz alta imitando la voz de su abuelo

 _Bulma  
fui al pueblo con el maestro Roshi a resolver unos problemas, no me esperes  
te quiero._

Frunció la boca –ultimadamente pasa mucho tiempo con ese viejo pervertido- suspiro, estaría sola todo el bendito día y sin nada que hacer… bueno si, tenía muchas labores domésticas por realizar.

…

 ** _En la noche_**

-¿vegeta ya estás listo?- el joven rodo los ojos, a su parecer su madre estaba cada vez más histeria, la mujer se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, miro con ojo crítico y llevo sus manos hasta la corbata para acomodar el nudo

-listo- lo observo con una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño, hace mucho que no le regalaba esa sonrisa, desde que era un niño y no pudo evitar esa oleada de calidad que sentía en su interior, retiro con delicadeza las suaves manos que desde hace mucho no le regalaba una caricia -se hace tarde-murmuro,la mujer asintió

-bien vamos, nos espera tu padre y la paciencia no es lo suyo- sin más salieron de la habitación.

En la planta baja se encontraba Tarble y Vegeta (padre) el joven sentado en un sillón revisando su móvil y el hombre mayor daba vueltas de aquí para allá, mostrando cada vez más su poca paciencia

-ya no tardaran en bajar, mejor siéntate padre- sugirió el joven sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del móvil

-ya tardaron demasiado- tomo asiento, y observo por un momento a su hijo menor –oye- el joven levanto la mira y observo al hombre mayor –quiero que te comportes- advirtió, el joven solo asintió con la cabeza, guardo el móvil en un bolsillo del saco y se dedicó a observar las manecillas del reloj que colgaba en la pared, después de unos cuantos minutos se escucharon algunos pasos bajando las escaleras –al fin….

 ** _Hacienda Devans_**

Sus ojos negros recorrían todo menos a su prometida, bien la casona era lujosa, pinturas y reliquias caras por donde mires, un buen gusto por muebles, entre otras cosas, se encontró con la mirada de Regina, esa mujer le hartaba, repaso rápidamente su cuerpo y facciones encontró pequeñas diferencias a la última vez que la vio

Su cabello castaño claro era más largo de lo que recordaba, ojos cafés oscuros, cara delgada, un cuerpo voluptuoso y curvas bien definidas… no le llamaba la atención en absoluto

En la cena le toco desafortunadamente el lugar junto a ella… sentía su mirada, era sumamente incomodo, ya cansado le dedico una mirada de enojo, lo cual hizo que la joven desviara la mirada a su comida y un rubor de vergüenza apareciera en sus mejillas al verse descubierta, bufo por lo bajo fastidiado, tenía que encontrar algo con lo cual zafarse de este problema, no se imaginaba una vida con esa mujer, y bien podía no tener ningún trato de afecto con ella, pero el estar atado de pies y manos con esa mujer le haría la vida de cuadritos, no podía entender el gran desprecio que sentía hacia la joven… simplemente no la toleraba

Observaba a los señores Devans, la mujer era rubia, ojos verdes y alta, el hombre era de cabello negro con algunas canas y ojos de color café oscuro, tenía un semblante tranquilo, los dos se veían mayores de 40 años…

Estaba sentado en una pequeña banca afuera de la casona, la noche no era del todo oscura pues la luz de la luna alumbraba el exterior, escucho como unos suaves pasos se iban acercando cada vez más a él, rodo los ojos y suspiro, o era su madre o era Regina

-hace mucho que no te veía Vegeta- dijo la muchacha una vez que se sentó a lado del joven, la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo fue en una fiesta en la capital del oeste

-hump- la joven bajo la mirada algo avergonzada, no sabía cómo hacerle plática y se sentía ignorada por el apuesto hombre -¿apenas llegaste?- decidió preguntar, el solo asintió con la cabeza, menos mal que no la había ignorado del todo, pensó con ironía

-me entere que todo este tiempo te la has pasado con tu tío y que te ha enseñado cosas acerca del negocio familiar- este sería su último intento bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, si la seguía ignorando lo dejaría y ya

-así es- la joven mujer solo asintió y levanto de su lugar, al menos ahora no le había contestado con monosílabas…

…

Decidió regresar mucho antes de lo previsto, la verdad ya se había hartado de las hipocresías de todos incluyéndose así mismo, se cambió de ropa y puso lo adecuado como para salir a cabalgar, por un momento pensó que tal vez podría volver a encontrarse con aquella muchacha de ojos celestes, desecho la idea de inmediato

Llego lo más a las caballerizas, tomo al caballo y salió lo más pronto posible, no sabía porque tal vez solo quería pensar y meditar lo que debía hacer y como es que lo debía de hacer, todo tenía que estar perfectamente planeado, pero hasta el momento no tenía nada en mente

…

Cuando termino de hacer sus labores domésticas, se dedicó a limpiar su habitación, libros regados por donde quiera, hojas con garabatos algunos con apuntes, empezó a seleccionar los apuntes importantes y guardarlos en una carpeta y los que no simplemente tirarlos, tomo una caja donde había piezas desarmadas de algunos objetos electrónicos y tornillos, le gustaba andar de curiosa, los desarmaba, analizaba y trataba de reinventarlos, pero nunca le quedaban como ella lo esperaba

Después de una hora de estar limpiando su habitación término, la verdad es que saco mucha basura, pero la mayor parte del desorden que había era porque todo lo tenía regado por todas partes, suspiro al fin había terminado.  
Decidió que era hora de empezar a prepararse para ir a el rio, a pesar de que ya casi se hacía de noche no le importó, si su abuelo estuviera lo más seguro es que no la hubiese dejado salir  
se metió al baño y se puso un vestido que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, era de color lila muy sencillo pero bonito, una vez lista salió de la casa y aprovechando el camino paso por la casa de Krillin a ver que sabía de esos dos viejitos

-Krillin- saludo alegremente la peli azul, el joven que en ese momento se encontraba regando algunas plantas volteo al escuchar la voz chillona de su amiga

-hola Bulma- dejo la pequeña regadera en el suelo y se encamino hacia donde estaba la peli azul –vamos entra- la joven rápidamente movió las manos en negación

-lo siento pero no puedo, solo venia de pasada- el joven solo asintió –y te quería preguntar que si no sabes a que hora piensan regresar esos dos- el humor de la chica cambio radicalmente a uno enojado e indignado

-la verdad no creo que sea hoy Bulma- la peli azul frunció sus delgadas cejas

-bueno gracias… nos vemos luego Krillin- le sonrió y se fue de lo más feliz

-Bulma y sus repentinos cambios de humor- suspiro y volvió a su labor

…

La joven de cabellos azules tenia aproximadamente una hora esperando y el de cabellos de flama no aparecía

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida e irse pero empezó a escuchar algunos pasos, sonrió complacida pensando que al fin había llegado… pero estaba muy equivocada en eso

El ruido de los pasos se intensificaba, la chica volteo a ver pero no era nada parecido con lo que quería encontrarse, empezó a retroceder a medida que el hombre se acercaba a ella, desprendía un fuerte aroma a alcohol y no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos pues la luz de la luna no era suficiente para distinguirlos

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, no llego muy lejos cuando sintió un jalón brusco en su brazo, las piernas le temblaban de miedo y su respiración era entrecortada

-pero que hermosura con la que me encontré- la peliazul estaba paralizada de miedo, podía oír sus propios latidos y temía que en cualquier momento su corazón se saliera de su pecho, empezó a mirar a su alrededor desesperada buscando alguna salida… nada

El hombre empezó a besar su cuello de una forma demandante, la chica lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil su fuerza, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas

-AYUDA- sintió un calor en su mejilla derecha seguido de un sabor metálico en su boca, el hombre jalo de su cabello y la aventó al suelo

-maldita perra, nadie te escuchara- empezó a sollozar, ya se imaginaba lo peor, el hombre se colocó sobre ella y empezó a besar su cuello y empezaba a bajar al inicio de sus pechos, mientas que con sus manos recorría las blanquecinas piernas de la chica

Bulma sentía que no tenía escapatoria, le daba asco como ese hombre la besaba y tocaba, su llanto aumento al sentir como empezó a tocar de una forma brusca sus pechos, de pronto sintió como el hombre se quitaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró como el muchacho de melena flameada golpeaba a aquel hombre

…

Ya casi llegaba al rio cuando escuchó un grito no supo porque pero la voz le parecía haberla escuchado antes, apresuro al caballo para poder llegar más rápido, cuando llego se encontró al hombre abusando de una mujer, rápidamente bajo del caballo y tomo al hombre del cuello de la camiseta, una vez lo alejo de la mujer empezó a darle de golpes en la cara

Sintió un pequeño jalón el su hombro, pero no presto atención

-ya déjalo, no vale la pena- se detuvo rápidamente y volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz ronca por el llanto, se encontró con la muchacha de la otra vez, sus mejillas sonrojas por tanto llorar, su cabello desarreglado con pequeñas basurillas y pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro.

Aventó al hombre con desprecio, este salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo

Miro a la joven de ojos azules verificando que no estuviera lastimada, un poco de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior, no muy grave

-¿Qué hacías por aquí a esta hora?- pregunto serio, no sabía si lo que vio fue solo el producto de su imaginación, pero le pareció haber visto que el sonrojo de la chica aumento más solo por un momento

Se sonrojo al escuchar su pregunta, no podía decirle que está esperando a que el llegara -… nada- se limpió las lágrimas y la sangre bruscamente con el torso de su mano ella pensó que le preguntaría por como estaba, y solo le pregunto eso, empezó a caminar hacia dirección contraria de donde el llego, el joven levanto la ceja y con una sonrisa medio burlona pregunto -¿A dónde vas?

La peli azul detuvo su andar, demoro unos pocos segundos en contestar – a mi casa- sintió como la jalaba del brazo suavemente, se encontró con la mirada oscura del joven de cabello de flama y rápidamente la desvió por lo nerviosa que le ponía

-yo te llevare- la encamino hacia el gran caballo, la muchacha se soltó del agarre delicadamente

-puedo sola- cuando llegaron con el caballo la chica de cabellos azules solo analizaba como sería la mejor forma de subir al animal y pelinegro se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, la tomo de la cintura y cargo ayudando a subir a la joven, la chica no pesaba, era muy liviana …

Sintió las grandes manos en su cintura, se tensó por un momento pero inmediatamente se relajó, en cuanto llego sintió un gran alivio al ver a su salvación entre comillas

Se subió al caballo sin ningún problema tomo las cuerdas, cuando iba a empezar a halar las cuerdas se detuvo – ¿Dónde vives?-

-es por allá- indico la muchacha con la voz un poco quebradiza

El pelinegro mantenía al caballo a una velocidad normal, suponía que era la primera vez de la joven arriba de un caballo y no quería alterarla más de lo que ya lo estuvo hace unos momentos, en todo el camino a la casa de la peli azul ella se mantuvo muy callada, no es que le interesara lo que podía decirle o charlar simplemente que tenía finta de ser alguien muy sociable

-aquí es- detuvo al animal y ayudo bajar a la chica

-gracias… por cierto me llamo Bulma- el pelinegro solo asintió y observo como la joven se daba media vuelta e ingresaba a su casa, no era muy grande pero se veía bien a lado de las otras casas, el patio era limpio y tenía plantas perfectamente cuidadas, miro como la chica acomodaba su cabello y vestido antes de entrar completamente a su casa como si eso borrara huella de lo que había pasado, suponía no quería alarmar a sus padres, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta le dedico una sonrisa tímida y el sin saber muy bien el porque simplemente se la regreso, aunque la de él fue mucho más pequeña.

…

Llego a su casa al mismo tiempo que sus padres y hermano

Cuando ingresaron a la casona la mujer no espero más para empezar con sus reclamos

-me puedes decir por qué rayos te fuiste así, sin despedirte siquiera-

-me aburrí- contesto simplemente, tomo asiento a lado de su hermano en el sofá

-Vegeta esto no es un juego- intervino su padre, sonrió de medio lado –lo sé… ¿para cuándo es la boda?- a sus padres les sorprendió aquella pregunta, imaginaron que su hijo al fin estaba aceptando su compromiso

-quedamos que entre cuatro a seis meses- el joven hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, una idea había llegado, pero no estaba muy seguro de poder llevarla acabo

-bien, iré a descansar- el menor miraba muy atento todos los movimientos de su hermano y suponía tramaba algo… negó suavemente con la cabeza

 **Hola… lamento mucho la tardanza, pero en fin aquí está la actualización, la verdad en este capítulo la inspiración se me iba a cada rato, pues no tenía tiempo de sentarme a escribirlo todo, escribía de media hora o a lo máximo una hora corrida, y cuando por fin iba agarrando el rollo se acaba el tiempo o tenía cualquier interrupción.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 **Cheyvi muchas gracias espero este cap te guste**

 **Reading pixe gracias**

 **Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254 gracias y pues aquí está el cómo se vuelven a ver, espero te guste**

 **Sora147 muchas gracias, por cierto espero puedas retomar muy pronto tu fic de Perdida en el pasado**

 **Diana muchas gracias**

 **Rona gracias, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia**

 **Vegeta biefs muchas gracias un beso y abrazo igualmente**

 **Lamento errores ortográficos**

 **Feliz Miércoles, se cuidan…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 3**

Había pasado unos días, un poco más de una semana desde la última vez que había visto a la chica de piel pálida y cabello exótico, como el, la había nombrado, suponía la que la muchacha no había vuelto a salir de noche o al menos sola con el susto que se llevó esa ocasión.

Una idea se le había cruzado por la mente y en esa idea se encontraba ella como pieza fundamental, tenía la idea, pero le faltaba la estructura, era por eso que había mandado a llamar a Lapis, era un buen amigo además que sabía de leyes y cosas de ese tipo que le podrían ser de ayudar para darle estructura y forma a su plan.

Según le había comunicado 17 como también lo llamaban, en una hora llegaría al pueblo, se quedaría en unos condominios de renta, cuando llegara iría al pueblo a verlo, no quería tratar nada de ese asunto en la hacienda pues alguien podría escuchar y echarle a perder el teatrito. Ya casi se cumplía la hora y estaba seguro que pronto recibiría la llamada de este.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos sonó el teléfono del despacho de su padre, era el único medio ahí que podía recibir o hacer llamadas, y el celular, pero la señal de este era muy baja y solo podía agarrar en ciertos lugares. Tomo rápidamente el teléfono y contesto.

\- _¿Vegeta?_ \- hablaba del otro lado de la línea un relajado muchacho, con cabello negro y unos ojos oceánicos

\- ¿Quién más idiota? – contesto con algo de burla

\- _esperaba un saludo más cordial, pero conociéndote –_

-bien, ¿en qué condominio te quedaste? - pregunto para ir a su encuentro lo antes posible

- _no lo sé-_ contesto el muchacho observando a su alrededor y ante la respuesta Vegeta rodo los ojos por su idiotez – _pero está enfrente de un puesto de comida, como a unas cinco cuadras de una iglesia muy pequeña y una plaza-_ el moreno ya había identificado a qué lugar se refería el muchacho. A pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo ahí, había ido al pueblo en varias ocasiones y ya conocía algunos lugares

\- mmm… bien- sin más que decir corto la comunicación, fue hasta la caballeriza por su caballo, lo ensillo y preparo para ya irse.

…

Cuando llego hasta la plaza pudo percibir a 17 sentado en una banca he inmediatamente hiso parar al caballo y girar hacia su dirección

-ya eres todo un muchacho de campo Vegeta- bromeo Lapis ante lo que sus ojos percibían, nunca se hubiera imaginado al orgulloso de Vegeta montado en un caballo o viviendo en un pueblo

-déjate de tonterías y mejor vamos a el lugar donde te quedaras- ordeno mientras se bajaba del colosal animal y jalaba de las cuerdas del caballo, mientras que Lapis observaba cuidadosamente al caballo y admiraba el tamaño y color de este, tenía intenciones de tocarlo, pero…

-no lo toques- escucho como el azabache le advertía sin siquiera mirarlo, era un misterio el saber, como es que su amigo podía "adivinar" los pensamientos.

-Vegeta todos nos miran ¿Por qué? - pregunto el muchacho al darse cuenta que desde que llego Vegeta le miraban más de lo que ya le miraban cuando estaba solo

\- no lo sé ¿por qué no les preguntas? - contesto con poca paciencia, las miradas para el eran lo de menos y el por qué ya lo sabía, pues era muy poco común que su familia se anduviera paseando por el pueblo, así como así, además que el parecido con su padre era enorme.

-Vegeta siento que las mujeres nos están desnudando con la mirada- Vegeta soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Lapis

-no creo que quieran verte desnudo- dijo una vez se le pasara la risa, por las tonterías que el ojiazul decía, el muchacho le miro entre extrañado y ofendido; extrañado, porque eran muy pocas veces en las que él se reía y ofendido porque le insinuó que no tenía una buena figura como para llamar la atención

Cuando llegaron al pequeño condominio el azabache se acercó a un árbol muy grueso y grande que estaba a máximo unos dos metros de la entrada, tomo las cuerdas del animal y lo amarro con destreza

Lapis lo esperaba en la entrada del pequeño lugar y ambos empezaron a caminar, Vegeta de tras de Lapis pues no sabía cual era el camino hasta su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron hasta el cuarto correspondiente, Vegeta lo observo analíticamente, era pequeño y con la pintura gastada, tenía un pequeño espacio para la cocina la cual ya venía con muebles integrados, tenía una cama con un colchón a simple vista desgastado y de tamaño individual, a Lapis le sería difícil adaptarse pues era un niño rico y ni de broma había estado en un lugar así entes.

Tomo una silla de madera, también algo desgastada y se sentó, 17 lo imito y ambos tomaron un semblante serio.

\- ¿y bien? - el joven de ojos claros estaba realmente curioso pues para que Vegeta pidiera ayuda o apoyo, tendría que ser algo con un nivel considerable de dificultad

-como sabes debo de casarme- el joven asintió, algo le había contado de eso, pero pensó que estaba bromeando, pues no lo veía ni en sueños en el altar de una iglesia –bueno pues yo no quiero, pero me están obligando… ya sabes, matrimonios arreglados- explico aburrido, por tener que contarle esa clase de cosas, pero bueno… era necesario

-¿y buscas la manera de deshacerte del inconveniente?- el azabache asintió serio –¿y cómo piensas conseguirlo?- pregunto curioso

-simple… me caso con otra- revelo con una sonrisa llena de mofa, el muchacho levanto una ceja en muestra de desconcierto, pues ya no entendía, su amigo se quería librar de casarse y para eso se casaría con otra, no entendía la lógica de este

-¿Cómo?- pregunto más interesado

-bueno casarse de mentiras- soltó con burla, claro ahora entendía, en contrataría a alguna fulana, le pagaría para fingir y necesitaba comprobantes falsos que demostraran que estuvieran casados, ahí es donde el entraba en acción

-mira Vegeta no lo sé, esto podría acabar con mi carrera-

-no seas idiota, tu solo encárgate de conseguir a alguien que nos haga en favor, debes tener muchos contactos ¿no? – una pregunta obvia

-bueno siendo así… ¿a qué mujer contrataras? - cambio un poco el tema

-eso es lo mejor, no será a cualquiera, debe de ser altanera, grosera… tengo en mente a alguien, pero me falta conocerla mejor- su amigo sí que estaba loco, una mujer altanera y grosera, que clase de relación falsa quería crear y para acabarla ni siquiera la conocía

Estuvieron un rato más platicando acerca del tema del como seria llevado a cabo entre entras cosas.

-oye vamos a comer- propuso el de los ojos claros, pues desde que salió en la mañana de su casa no había comido nada

-bien –

…

La peli azul no había salido de noche al rio desde ese incidente, bueno ni siquiera de día, pero no era precisamente por miedo, era más bien porque su abuelo necesitaba de su atención, pues había agarrado un catarro muy fuerte además de que era un hombre enfermo desde que lo conoció, en este preciso momento tenía que ir hasta el pueblo a comprar las medicinas que se le habían terminado de su abuelo.

Antes de salir de la casa, observo en un espejo de cuerpo completo su vestimenta, llevaba una coleta alta, con el flequillo libre, un pantalón ajustado, playera blanca y unos tenis negros. Tomo una bolsa pequeña color negro y se aseguró de tomar las llaves, el dinero y la receta

Cuando salió de la casa se encontró con Krillin como a unos veinte metros de distancia

-¡Krillin espera!- corrió en su dirección, para poder alcanzarlo, de alguna manera no quería ir sola hasta al pueblo

-hola Bulma- saludo una vez la muchacha llego hasta el

-hola ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto curiosa mientras ambos empezaban a caminar

-al pueblo ¿y tú? -

-al pueblo, por unas medicinas para mi abuelo- eso era algo que caracterizaba a la peli azul, pues siempre encontraba un tema de conversación y cuando no, simplemente empezaba a relatar acerca de su día o de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera

Caminaron aproximadamente unos treinta minutos más, en los cuales ambos platicaban animadamente, hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo

-eh Bulma, ya no te puedo acompañar, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar- informo el muchacho bajito

-bueno está bien Krillin, no te preocupes- la verdad le daba un poco de miedo regresar sola, trato de convencerse de que nada le pasaría pues aún era de día y faltaba mucho para el atardecer, se despidió del muchacho y fue directo a la farmacia, mientras caminaba sentía unas cuantas miradas encima de ella, por eso es que no había querido traer vestido o algún pantalón corto, camino más rápido para llegar a la farmacia

-buenos días- saludo, no muy segura de que aun fueran los "buenos días"

-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto el farmacéutico educadamente, era un muchacho de ojos y cabello color avellana con facciones finas, era guapo, pero no era su tipo precisamente, la peli azul extendió la receta médica y espero pacientemente por los medicamentos, cuando los recibió, pago y salió, le había sobrado dinero así que paso al mercado a comprar una que otra cosa que les hiciera falta en la despensa

…

El pelinegro miro fijamente a la peli azul y al enano que la acompañaba, se preguntaba quién era, en el poco tiempo que llevaba nunca le había visto, miro como ambos se separaban y cada quien se iba por su camino

Lapis había notado que la mirada del azabache estaba puesta en dos personas específicas, la muchacha era muy bonita y el muchacho… no tanto, se preguntó si era ella a quien Vegeta quería hacer su "esposa"

No hiso ningún comentario al respecto, pero lo haría …

-¿Qué tal la vida en el campo?- pregunto con mofa, pues sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba, tal vez lo único que le gustase de ahí era el caballo, pues podía haber venido perfectamente en auto y prefirió al caballo

-no puedo quejarme- no es que le encantase vivir ahí, pero lo que si le gustaba eran los paisajes, la tranquilidad y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era en gran parte, el estar con su familia

-mmm… ¿no piensas mostrarme tu gran hacienda? - pregunto con intención de que le ofreciese vivir ahí, pues el cuarto que rento en los condominios no era nada de su agrado

-no lo sé… tendría que soportar tus idioteces más seguido- parecía pensarlo –bien, pero te advierto que el olor afuera de la casona no es el mejor- revelo con burla, pues 17 no estaba acostumbrado a esos olores

-te aseguro que es mejor que vivir en ese cuarto- notaba como el azabache miraba de reojo en lapsos cortos de tiempo hacia el lugar en donde estaba la chica minutos antes de que se marchara

-bien, en la tarde vendré por ti, así que no desempaques tus cosas-

-no podemos irnos ahora- el azabache le miro y después fijo la vista en su caballo, señal suficiente como para decirle que no

\- nos vemos- anuncio el moreno, el de los ojos claro le miro atentamente y al ver a donde iba una sonrisa se le formo en los labios, miro como se le acercaba a la chica de cabellos azules y bonito cuerpo, a decir verdad, no parecía de pueblo.

…

Escucho las pisadas de al parecer un caballo acercarse, así que decidio voltear para ver quién era, fue grande su impresión al ver a Ouiji, así le decía pues aun no sabía su nombre, este se acercó hasta ella con un semblante serio pero relajado

-hola- saludo la ojiazul al tenerlo ya más cerca

-¿A dónde vas?- la joven frunció sus delgadas cejas por que el ignoro su saludo, era muy descortés

-a mi casa- empezó a seguirle el paso pues se dirigía a donde ella también, así que le convenía, pues una parte del camino iría acompañada

-bien, sube- indico con la mirada al caballo, mientras este le arrebata la bolsa y detenía su paso, para esperar a que la chica se subiera, un acto de caballerosidad muy a su manera

Miro con gracia como esta batallaba para subirse, pero esta vez o le ayudo, cuando por fin pudo subirse, empezó de nuevo su andar, el camino aun lo recordaba, pues los recuerdos a veces se le colaban en la cabeza, aunque el trataba de eliminarlos completamente

-oye aun no me has dicho tu nombre- reprocho la chica una vez se encontraba arriba del caballo

-Vegeta- contesto calmado y sin prisa, el camino lo estaba haciendo algo lento al propósito, necesitaba conocerla un poco más y ganarse su confianza

-como tu padre- susurro la peli azul –¿y… cuántos años tienes? - pregunto ya con mucha más confianza

-20… ¿y tú? – necesitaba saber esa información

-tengo 17, pero pronto cumpliré los 18- el moreno frunció, necesitaba ser mayor de edad para poder hacer los trámites, esperaba los 18 los cumpliera antes de la fecha acordada para la boda

-veo que ya se te paso el susto- comento con intención de molestarla

-pero que dices tonto… claro que no- demasiado confianzuda para el gusto de Vegeta

-deberías de cuidar tu vocabulario- la chica se sonrojo un poco, por haberle llamado tanto cuando debería de estar agradecida

-es tu culpa- soltó sin siquiera pensarlo –si tú no te hubieras ofrecido a traerme no te hubiera dicho eso- el ofrecido no había sido precisamente normal, más bien al modo del pelinegro

-eres muy insolente- eso era algo que le gustaba y al mismo tiempo disgustaba de la actitud de ella

-y tu muy descortés- en todo el camino él no la miraba al rostro, simplemente miraba el lugar y ella su vista la tenía clavada en su espalda y peculiar cabello, de vez en cuando acariciaba al animal, le parecía un caballo muy hermoso, bien cuidado y muy llamativo su color, totalmente negro como la noche, como su mirada y como su cabello… sacudió la cabeza al verse en vuelta en esos pensamientos

Durante el camino ella trato de plantear conversación más de una vez, pero el solo contestaba con monosílabos, arrugaba la boca cada vez que el la ignoraba, así que decidio no abrir la boca más y el resto del camino fueron en total silencio

-llegamos- anuncio el azabache, en todo el camino pensaba en lo que había platicado con 17, ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea o si lo quería hacer…

\- ¿me ayudas por favor? - pidió entre irritada por su seriedad y tímida por dirigirse hacia el así, cuando él lo único que había hecho era llevarla hasta su casa, el joven camino hasta ella con paciencia, le tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra simplemente la jalo del brazo para que bajara de una buena vez

-gracias- recogió la bolsa que el pelinegro había puesto en el suelo para poder ayudarla a bajar, se quedaron un rato en un silencio algo incómodo para los dos hasta que ella hablo

-¿gustas pasar?- el simplemente negó y observo la casa, se podría decir que era la más decente de ahí, todo el patio perfectamente limpio, la pintura no se veía gastada y era de alguna manera la casa mejor estructurada y con mejor condición que las otras

-¿de qué trabajan tus padres?- le dio curiosidad, pues el cómo vestía y su casa, le hacía pensar que no la pasaba muy mal que digamos, observo como la chica bajaba la mirada y parecía pensar la respuesta

-mis padres murieron… adiós- la noto tan seca y simplemente esa no era su personalidad, no es que la conociese tanto, pero era fácil de notar que el tema le afectaba, aunque un alivio se podría decir, pues no tendría que pedir la mano de la chica si esta se lo pedía.

espero a que la muchacha entrara, se montó al caballo y retiro, pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

…

Dejo la bolsa en el pequeño comedor, busco en el pequeño bolso los medicamentos, puso los que necesitaba en un pequeño plato de porcelana y sirvió en un vaso el agua para que se pudiera pasar las pastillas, entro al cuarto de su abuelo, dejo el plato con las pastillas y el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y despertó a su abuelo que ya se había dormido, era un señor ya de la tercera edad, con canas y un perfil cansado.

-tome sus pastillas- le acerco las pastillas y el vaso con agua

-sí, gracias hija-

…

Después de haber dado sus medicinas y de comer a su abuelo, se fue a su habitación a estudiar un poco, pero por alguna razón simplemente no podía concentrarse, el moreno se colaba en sus pensamientos, el, su voz, el misterio que desprendía su personalidad… suspiro y dejo el libro de ciencias en su escritorio.

Sus padres… esa palabra taladraba su cabeza, maldito Vegeta por recordárselos y por hacerla pensar en cosas que simplemente le traían tristes recuerdos (muy pocos recuerdos)

…

Llevaba esperando a Vegeta cerca de unos 5 minutos con la maleta a un lado y observaba como la gente iba y venía sin prisa, muy diferente a las grandes ciudades, donde todos iban con prisa, las calles llenas y el ruido de los automóviles era muy incomodo

Diviso un jeep color negro estacionada en los condominios y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Vegeta, pues era un carro muy lujoso como para que cualquiera de ahí, además de que no le aviso que lo esperaría en la plaza

\- ¿Por qué tan serio? – pregunto desde afuera, sabiendo perfectamente que él siempre era así, puso su maleta en la parte trasera y se subió esperando respuesta, pero solo recibió una mirada aburrida, a lo que decidió cambiar de tema, algo con lo cual pudiera incomodar a el moreno y sonrió al recordar a la joven de la mañana

-oye muy caballeroso hoy no, tal vez esta sea la indicada- el pelinegro freno inmediatamente, haciendo que el ojiazul se fuera hacia delante bruscamente

-déjate de tus estupideces Lapis - soltó cuando el muchacho se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar

-ay no te hagas, te vi perfectamente- el pelinegro no despegaba la vista del camino, pues no le apetecía hablar de ese asunto -¿es ella verdad?- el azabache le miro interrogante al no entender de que hablaba

-es ella con la que planeas una vida juntos, llena de amor y cariño… a y no olvidemos a los hijos- le miraba con burla y le pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del azabache, pero no sabía si porque le apenara o por enojo…

-si es ella, pero no precisamente para lo que acabas de decir- le miraba enfadado por las ridiculeces que el ojiazul podía llegarse a imaginar o decir para molestarlo

Unos minutos más de camino en silencio, en donde el joven empieza a sentir los olores del campo, un olor húmedo y desagradable para el joven de ojos claros, diviso la hermosa construcción de la hacienda de su amigo, era enorme, con construcción rustica y bien cuidada, trabajadores haciendo su labor y animas de campo considerablemente lejos de la construcción, suponía para que el olor no legara hacia ellos

Entraron a la gran casona, muebles caros, un gusto maravilloso para la decoración… una gran hacienda sin duda

-al fin voy a conocer a tus papis Vegeta- no sabía nada de sus padres, a los únicos que conocía era a sus tíos y primos, pero no podía ni imaginarse como serían los padres del moreno

-no creo que sea hoy- le vio subir las escaleras a lo que lo imito, suponía lo conducía a la cual sería su habitación

-bien esta será tu habitación-

\- ¿de quiénes son las de al lado? –

-una es mía y la otra está desocupada, y esa de enfrente es de Tarble- ¿Quién demonios era Tarble?, estaba a punto de preguntar, pero decidio dejarlo mejor para otra ocasión, o tal vez más pronto de lo que pensaba lo sabría, pues mañana tendría que ver quien salía tras esa puerta.

Lo que debía de hacer ahora era descansar, y empezar a ver las opciones que tenía Vegeta, llamar a algunos contactos, poner todo en orden…

…

 **Hola**

 **Disculpen** **por** **la** **demora,** **de** **verdad…**

 **Puse a numero 17 porque es un personaje el cual siempre me ha gustado mucho, y yo creo que si Vegeta no estuviera, mi personaje favorito seria 17 o Trunks y me ha motivado el verlo de nuevo en súper.**

 **Bueno en este capítulo vemos que lo que pretende Vegeta al acercarse a Bulma no es muy bueno, pues solo pretende utilizarla…**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para:**

 **Vale leal: claro que no lo dejare botado descuida**

 **Vegeta biefs**

 **Fher JD**

 **Lupita596**

 **Lamente errores ortográficos**

 **Feliz semana, se cuidan…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 4**

Se despertó exaltada por el sueño que había tenido, su respiración era rápida y sudaba a litros… desde hace mucho que no le pasaba eso de soñar con sus padres y ahora gracias al estúpido de Vegeta volvía a tener esas pesadillas donde recordaba cómo había sido ese trágico accidente en donde sus padres murieron hace ya más de 10 años

Reviso la hora, aún era muy temprano, decidió levantarse por un vaso de agua, eso siempre le ayudaba a calmarse.

…

Lapis llevaba aproximadamente un mes en esa casa, lo suficiente como para llegar a conocer a esa familia

El muchacho de ojos claros al fin había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de su amigo… todos le sorprendieron, pero en especial ese niño, no se parecía en nada a Vegeta, físicamente si, hasta se llegó a sorprenderse por el parecido de los dos, pero en su forma de ser eran tan diferentes, Vegeta la mayor parte del tiempo, reservado, serio, calculador, entre muchas cosas más, el niño, siempre te regalaba una sonrisa sincera, sociable, en definitiva, eran como el agua y el aceite pero a pesar de eso notaba que se llevaban bastante bien

La siguiente fue la madre del moreno, su nombre era Alanis, era una mujer de estatura baja, una tez pálida, el cabello completamente negro carbón, unos ojos negros, la mujer parecía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era y su cuerpo seguía estando muy bien conservado. Había notado que era un poco seria, casi siempre tenía la misma mueca de seriedad con un toque de interés cuando se dirigía a sus hijos o marido, pero para la servidumbre una de indiferencia

Y por último al señor Vegeta, si antes se había sorprendido por el increíble parentesco de Tarble y Vegeta, este fue épico, los mismos rasgos de las facciones, el cabello en la misma forma, la única diferencia era el que Vegeta no era tan moreno, y su cabello no era rojizo, suponía que el color de cabello lo saco de la madre, también había notado que el señor Vegeta era muy alto a diferencia de su amigo… el carácter de los dos era muy parecido, a diferencia que el señor era un poco más sociable y blando por así decirlo

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta y no se molestó en voltear a ver, sabía que el único que entraba así era Vegeta, el moreno fue directamente a ver los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, los ojeo rápidamente para después dejarlos en el mismo lugar

-¿en verdad?- no podía creer que aun en ese lapso de tiempo que llevaba ahí siguiera trabajando y haciendo trabajos de la universidad

-bueno… yo no puedo tomarme los lujos de dejar todo abandonado, como tu comprenderás- el moreno simplemente le miro aburrido retándole importancia al asunto

-corrección, lo deje pausado, pero yo no venía a hablar de lo que deje- el muchacho de ojos claros le presto toda la atención posible –ya tienes lo que te pedí-

-bueno tengo algunos contactos que pueden hacer eso… pero no son muy confiables que digamos, solo conseguí dos, pero son muy fiables y con uno ya me puse en contacto- hablo con un tono de voz moderado y suave

Observo como su amigo asentía calmadamente y muy tranquilo, como si el tema no fuera de su interés, como si no tuviera pendientes en la ciudad, nunca lo había visto tan relajado o más bien irresponsable

-¿Cómo le hiciste con los asuntos de la universidad?- pregunto el ojiazul

-pedí permiso… mis calificaciones ayudaron y aquí hago los trabajos- el muchacho se sorprendió, nunca le había visto hacer nada respecto al instituto

-a mí no me querían dar el permiso- aun recordaba lo mucho que tuvo que insistir para que le otorgaran el permiso, tal vez a Vegeta se lo facilitaron porque iba adelantado, su amigo era muy inteligente, tenían casi la misma edad y Vegeta estaba a punto de terminar su carrera mientras que a él le faltaba un poco más, la capacidad de aprender tan rápido de Vegeta siempre le sorprendía

…

La peli azul lleva esperando unos diez minutos al pelinegro, en el río como ya acostumbraba, el muchacho tenía un carácter fuerte y un sentido de humor bastante negro para ella, eso le causaba algo de gracia, pues no conocía a otra persona con un ese tipo de humor.

Escucho como alguien se aproximaba e inmediatamente se giró a verlo, venía con su caballo y como de costumbre se aproximó al caballo y acaricio, después levanto la vista y sonrió al azabache

-hola… oye nunca me has dicho como se llama tu caballo- reprocho la ojiazul aun acariciando al animal

-nunca lo has preguntado- contesto mientras ataba al sangre pura en la rama de un gran árbol, se encontró con la mirada oceánica de la chica que le miraba aun esperando su respuesta – se llama yoali-

-qué bonito nombre tienes yoali... déjame adivinar, le pusiste así porque él es negro como la noche ¿verdad? - se dirigió hacia el moreno con cierta superioridad por su descubrimiento, mientras el levantaba una ceja al escuchar a la chica con tanta seguridad

-así es- el azabache sonrió, ahora iba su turno -¿Por qué no me explicas porque tus padres decidieron llamarte Bulma?- pregunto con mofa y sonrió complacido al ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica

-bueno eso a ti que te importa- Vegeta observo como la ojiazul sacaba se su bolso un cuaderno de tamaño medio y tras revisar el contenido y encontrar lo que buscaba se aproximó hacia el entregándoselo

Eran notas, planos de un proyecto simple pero bien estructurado, números, cálculos, no sabía que la peli azul tuviera esos pasatiempos, se había dado cuenta que poseía una inteligencia privilegiada solo con ver esos planos e investigaciones, encontró los ojos azules mirándole atentamente, como si buscara saber si le agradaba la idea o no

-bien ¿Qué te parece? - se le notaba muy entusiasmada y buscaba su aprobación, como si él supiera grandes cosas sobre la tecnología

-si… está bien estructurado ¿Quién te enseña estas cosas?- la joven sonrió orgullosa y le miro con superioridad

-nadie, soy una genio- explico orgullosa de sí misma

-temo decirte que no eres un genio- otra vez la burla en su voz, miro sus propias notas buscando algún error, pero nada –tienes varias aportaciones de algunos científicos, tu proyecto es algo sofisticado, pero basándose en patrones que ya muchos han utilizado, con algunas investigaciones de grandes genios- recalco lo último, al ver la mira interrogativa de la chica decidio aclarar –un genio crea y tu solo estas modificando por así decir- dijo simplemente

-bueno si… pero, esto es solo un pequeño proyecto, tengo en mente muchos más- dijo muy emocionada, Vegeta se debatía internamente si preguntarle sobre sus padres o no, pues hace mucho que quería tocar el tema, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado

-Bulma- la peli azul dejo de hablar sobre su proyecto para ponerle atención al azabache, que al parecer no le prestaba la más mínima atención -¿Por qué no me cuantas de tus padres?- el rostro de la joven tomo un matiz triste y serio, parecía pensar como decirlo, no pudo sostenerle la mirada al joven hombre y prefirió desviarla a un punto inexiste, recordaba, y analizaba como explicárselo… se lo diría, pero claramente omitiría algunos detalles, por su mente pasaban todas las imágenes, los recuerdos… todo

-bueno te lo contare- no sabía la razón del porque sentía la necesidad de contarle de ese suceso en su vida, tal vez necesitara desahogarse… simplemente sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en el moreno -mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 5 años, tengo pocos recuerdos, desde entonces vivo con mi abuelo, soy su único familiar, él ya es un hombre mayor y enfermo… si te soy sincera tengo miedo a quedarme nuevamente sola- explico cabizbaja la ojiazul, sin pensarlo mucho abrazo fuertemente al moreno, este se sorprendió un poco, pero después correspondió al abrazo algo desconcertado y nervioso, no sabía porque la cercanía con Bulma le había puesto así de nervioso, ni tampoco porque correspondió a su abrazo, tal vez lastima o apatía, no lo sabía con exactitud. El olor de su cabello era embriagante, sentía la respiración pausada de la chica, jamás se hubiera imaginado verla así de frágil ante el…

Después de unos minutos así, la chica se separó sutilmente del pelinegro, en esos momentos se sentía segura y quería permanecer así mucho tiempo más, pero sabía que a Vegeta le incomodaba –disculpa- trato de sonar repuesta, pero no lo logro, se escuchaba su voz quebradiza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-andas vamos, te llevo a tu casa- trato de cambiar de tema, la chica asintió y como ya era costumbre ella arriba del caballo y el simplemente lo tomaba de las riendas y guiaba hasta llevar a la chica a su casa

Cuando llegaron le ayudo a bajarse del gran animal, era curioso que ya pudiera subirse sola al caballo sin ningún problema, pero al bajarse no, Bulma se aproximó al muchacho y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, algo que sonrojo al pelinegro hasta las orejas –gracias Vegeta- el asintió y antes de que se diera la vuelta por completo decidio aclarar una duda

-oye Bulma ¿Cuándo cumples años? – necesitaba saber si le daba el tiempo suficiente

-en tres semas- le dijo sonriente, sacudió la mano suavemente en forma de despedida y entro a la casa

…

La chica dejo su bolso en el perchero y fue directamente a ver si su abuelo aún seguía durmiendo, al no encontrarle en la cama le busco por la casa, pero no obtuvo éxito en su búsqueda, por lo que dedujo que se había ido con el viejo de Roshi… se preguntaba cómo serían los papeleos cuando cumpliera 18, eso era un problema, había dejado de ser Bulma Brief para ser Bulma Ferrey, una persona totalmente distinta, suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá

…

Vegeta se encontraba en las caballerizas dejando a el animal en su respectivo lugar, estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, cuando escucho como alguien más entraba, suponía algún empleado

-hola Vegeta- saludo el ojiazul alegremente - ¿Qué tal tu cita? – pregunto con algo de burla e interés al mismo tiempo

-no son citas, pero fue algo interesante- contesto sin interés, y dejo la silla de montar en su lugar

-y no le piensas contar a este humilde hombre que fue lo interesante-

-aquí no veo a ningún humilde hombre Lapis, además tu eres un niño consentido- se burló mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguido del chico

-pregúntale a tu sirvienta la buenota si soy un niño- el moreno le miro interrogante, no podía creer que Lapis tuviera tanta necesidad para no aguantarse hasta irse a la ciudad

-eres un asqueroso, me pregunto que dirá tu novia si se entera- el muchacho inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo y miro a Vegeta con un puchero

-no lo puedo creer, nunca me prestas atención, te dije que terminamos hace ya dos meses- le miraba falsamente molesto por la poca atención que le daba

-pues tus gustos van empeorando cada vez más-

-pues quítale la cara y quédate con el cuerpo, eso lo cambia todo- el azabache simplemente negaba con la cabeza suavemente, mientras que el ojiazul le observaba y pensaba que su amigo era muy reservado, nunca había tenido novia, y hubo una etapa en la que pensó que era gay, pues todo le hacía pensar eso, después descubrió que su amigo sí que tenía encuentros nocturnos, y fue entonces que supo que a Vegeta no le gustaban los compromisos ni relaciones largas y ahora se tenía que casar si o si… le acuso gracia la situación por la que estaba pasando Vegeta pues ni en sus sueños se lo imaginaba en una relación seria y mucho menos casado.

-oye… este… mmm, me puedes prestar un caballo- el ojiazul mira a los caballos, desde que llego había tenido curiosidad de saber que se siente cabalgar a una gran velocidad, así como lo hacía Vegeta

-supongo, toma el que quieras, menos el mío… no sabía que supieras montar- le sorprendió que Lapis se interesara en caballos y nunca le paso por la cabeza que supiera montar

-pero tengo un problema- el de cabello en forma de flama suspiro, ya se imaginaba a que se refería –¿me puedes enseñar?- el joven de ojos oscuros acepto a regañadientes, sabía que si le decía que no Lapis iba e estar insistiendo hasta que aceptase, además no tenía nada que hacer ahí, a acepción de alguno días en que se ponía hacer algunas tareas o trabajos que su padre le encargaba, los días eran aburridos así que eso le distraería un poco.

…

Escucho como la puerta de su despacho se abría, levanto la mirada de los documentos para ver de quien se trataba, miro que hombre que permanecía de pie frente a ella le sonreía y le regreso la sonrisa

-te tengo una novedad, pero no te ilusiones mucho- la rubia de inmediato dejo los papeles que revisaba en su carpeta y los guardo en un cajón de su escritorio

-se trata de ella verdad, anda siéntate y cuéntame- le comento impaciente y emocionada

-te dije que no te ilusiones mucho- se acomodó el cabello nervioso, sabía que la chica llevaba tiempo buscando rastros de su hermana y siempre se ilusionaba y después venia la decepción –mira se han encontrado registros de algunos papeles falsos, aparentemente de una joven que cumplirá su mayoría de edad y con las mimas características que las de tu hermana-

-llévame con ella yo sabré reconocerla- la rubia se veía entre feliz y preocupada, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, con tanta emoción

-creo que no debí decirte nada hasta estar completamente seguro- susurro arrepentido mientras miraba los informes para después entregárselos a la rubia, esta leía detalladamente, cuando termino de leer miro suplicante al joven de mirada verde –Tights le veras cuando estemos completamente seguros-

-¿y cuándo será eso eh? llevo esperando años, yo sé que no murió y estoy segura que ahora si la encontraremos- el muchacho de ojos verdes suspiro

-mira espera un poco más, pronto sabremos, no pierdas la calma- miro como la mujer parecía razonar y calmarse un poco

-tienes razón… perdón, pero estoy desesperada, tu sabes mejor que nadie como me siento, has estado ahí desde que somos unos adolescentes y hasta ahora me acompañas- sonrió con agradecimiento y el simplemente asintió con una sonrisa sincera –esperare- anuncio la rubia ya mucho más calmada

…

 **Lo de yoali, es en realidad youali pero decidí cortarlo para hacerlo más fácil y si significa noche en náhuatl, uno de los dialectos de mi país.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 **Fher JD muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Vegeta biefs en verdad me alegra que te guste**

 **Se cuidan…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragón ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 5**

Bajaba las escaleras perezosamente aun con su ropa de dormir, una vez en la planta baja fue directo a la cocina, en donde encontró a algunas empleadas limpiando y guardando los alimentos, al verlo rápidamente saludaron y este solo atino a asentir, tomo un vaso y se sirvió algo de leche, no alcanzó a despertar para el desayuno y le pareció oír la voz de su hermano tratando de despertarlo. Anoche se había ido a la cama ya de madrugada pues estaba terminando algunos trabajos de la universidad.

Rosa amablemente le ofreció el desayuno este solo asintió y ya con la comida en frente simplemente devoro, a los pocos minutos llego su padre a la cocina, tomo asiento frente a él joven de cabellos azabache, noto como las empleadas salían de la cocina pues ya habían terminado con su deber, siguió comiendo sin importarle mucho la presencia de su padre.

-Vegeta- llamo el hombre mayor, el joven simplemente le miro atentamente –¿Cómo estuvo tu estancia en la ciudad? - esa pregunta desconcertó un poco al joven, pues se supone eso debió de habérselo preguntado el día en que llego

-bien supongo- le dio el ultimo sorbo a su café y miro a su padre asentir

-quisiera ir a ver cómo van los negocios- el azabache levanto una ceja su padre en todos esos años jamás había ido a verificar el funcionamiento de las empresas

\- ¿acaso desconfías de Bardack o Napa? - pregunto curioso, el hombre mayor negó rápidamente

-no es solo que lo he descuidado mucho- desde que su mujer se había enfermado decidieron vivir ahí, actualmente su esposa se encontraba muy bien de salud, pero ahora preferían una vida mucho más tranquila, en el campo

-demasiado diría yo-

-Vegeta estoy pensado en dejarte la empresa y a tu hermano la hacienda y algunos negocios de la ciudad- el joven le miro curioso, su padre no era tan viejo como para estar pensando en eso

\- ¿Por qué a él la hacienda? -

-acaso tú la quieres- este negó inmediatamente –lo suponía-

-hey no sabía que estaban aquí- en el marco de la puerta estaba el adolescente sonriendo - ¿de qué hablan? - pregunto mientras iba a la nevera por algo de jugo, el calor estaba insoportable

-nada importante- sonrió al ver la mueca de disgusto de su hijo y prefirió huir antes del bombardeo de preguntas por parte del chiquillo y salió dejando así a sus dos hijos solos.

-no me quiso decir nada- su vista estaba fija a donde se había marchado, observo a su hermano mayor al parecen apenas se había levanto, su vista se detuvo justo en el reloj de pared que había en la cocina, las once, antes de hacer algún comentario vegeta lo interrumpió

-¡porque será!- el joven ignoro el comentario de su hermano y tomo asiento a un lado de el

-tus ojos… te vez fatal- los ojos de su hermano tenían unas ojeras y sumándole que se veían algo rojos por la desvelada, simplemente negó y dio un trago a su bebida, de repente sintió como el vaso se inclinaba de más o mejor dicho Vegeta hizo que el vaso se inclinara, el líquido escurría por la comisura de sus labios hasta su ropa

-y tú te vez sucio- anuncio el de cabello en forma de flama con burla

-ah… Vegeta iba a salir- dijo el menor observando su ropa, tomo el vaso estaba a punto de llevarlo a el fregadero, pero a medio camino sonrió con malicia, una vez llego abrió la llave y hecho un poco de líquido en el vaso, paso por un lado de Vegeta y aventó el agua para después echarse a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron

Vegeta aún permanecía sentado observando como su hermano "huía" eso le hizo gracia, simplemente rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento del chiquillo –maldito mocoso… tan predecible como siempre- subió a su habitación necesitaba una ducha

…

-abuelo regreso en la tarde- la joven de cabellos azules estaba parada observando a el hombre mayor

-con cuidado hija- la muchacha sonrió y se acercó al viejo hombre para abrazarlo con cariño –yo siempre tengo cuidado abuelo- dijo separándose –regreso en una rato- aviso antes de salir de la casa

…

Había llegado unos 40 minutos antes de la hora en que siempre se veía con el Vegeta, el calor era insoportable, miro a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla, al verificar que no había nadie por los alrededores que pudiera verla se deshizo de su ropa, la cual dejo en una piedra de gran tamaño, y sin más se antro en el pequeño rio que a causa de la lluvias había aumentado de tamaño, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y disfrutaba de la temperatura del agua, era simplemente maravilloso

A los pocos minutos de estar nadando, escucho como alguien se acercaba, suponía era Vegeta pues ya había escuchado relinchar a el caballo, pensó en salir rápidamente y cambiarse, pero no le daría tiempo se escuchaba ya muy cerca, alcanzo a divisar su figura entre los árboles se sumergió hasta que el agua le diera en la barbilla y tapo con ambas manos sus pechos, observo como el moreno ataba a el animal en donde siempre y se dirigía hasta ella, trato de sumergirse más pero ya no podía

…

Al llegar bajo del caballo y ato a la rama de un gran árbol, siempre llegaba unos veinte minutos antes, pues le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio cosa que cuando llegaba la joven se terminaba inmediatamente pues no paraba de hablar, camino firmemente hasta el rio, pero hubo algo que le hizo detenerse, se encontró con los orbes azules de la joven, solo alcanzaba a ver parte de sus hombros bajo el agua estaba seguro que si caminaba un poco más vería gran parte de su cuerpo

-oye- le llamo la peliazul sonrojada, Vegeta levanto una ceja le resultaba graciosa su actitud, miro como la chica desviaba su mirada avergonzada –te estoy hablando-

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? No te vasto con el susto que te llevaste la vez pasada- noto como su sonrojo incrementaba, era increíble, podía hacerla sonrojar con cualquier cosa, la chica saco un poco más de su cuerpo, ahora el agua le llegaba hasta los hombros

\- ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - sonrió de medio lado – no seas mal pensado idiota- soltó una pequeña carcajada

\- ¿Qué quieres? - iba a avanzar un poco más, pero el grito de aquella chiquilla pidiéndole detenerse le hizo quedarse donde estaba

-… pásame mi ropa- levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la negra de él, se sentía intimidada, le hacía sentirse nerviosa y a la vez segura, desvió su mirada hasta donde estaba su ropa, el pelinegro siguió su mirada hasta llegar al punto donde ella la tenía puesta, ahí está un pequeño montón de ropa se acercó hasta él y lo tomo

\- ¿quieres que te lo lleve hasta allá? - pregunto burlón acercándose

-no, déjalo donde estabas parado- el chico obedeció y volvió a mirar a la joven, esta frunció el ceño al ver que él seguía mirándola

-voltéate me voy a cambiar- el azabache rodó los ojos y volteo, camino hasta su caballo para darle "privacidad" a la chica

La joven al ver como se alejaba dándole la espalda salió y trato de vestirse lo más rápido posible

El pelinegro volteo de reojo alcanzo a verla de espaldas, la chica tenía un buen cuerpo eso no lo podía negar y su rostro era muy hermoso tenía que admitir que ella era mucho pero mucho mejor que Regina, la voz de la joven de cabellos azules lo saco de sus pensamientos

La miro de arriba abajo, su cuerpo aún se veía algo húmedo y el cabello lo tenía completamente empapado, traía un short de mezclilla, con una blusa color negro ni muy pegada al cuerpo ni muy aguada y unas sandalias

La joven llevo sus manos hasta su cabello y exprimió para que se secara más rápido

-oye Vegeta- se acercó al sangre pura para acariciarlo –me acompañas al pueblo- no fue en si una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, sabía que el pelinegro no se iba a negar

-¿para qué quieres ir?- sabía que si se negaba la chica iba a estar molestándolo, sumándole que tenía que ganarse su confianza hacer que ella se enamorar de el

-tengo que comprar un libro… para mis estudios ¿vamos? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-bien- se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para subirla al caballo, no tenía ganas de caminar así que monto también al animal, sentía su menuda espalda chocar con su pecho, de alguna manera le incomodo, no por el hecho de que sintiera rechazo si no que era todo lo contrario, frunció el entrecejo, la que tenía que caer era ella no el, decidio mejor ir en auto y dio rumbo a su hacienda.

-oye Vegeta el pueblo está en dirección opuesta-

-lo sé, iremos en mi auto, es más rápido- "y me mantengo más alejado de ti" pensó

Cuando llegaron él fue el primero en bajar como si la cercanía con la joven de cabellos azules le quemara, estaba a punto de ayudarle a bajar, pero esta se le adelanto y salto, quedando justo a su lado, vio como los ojos celestes recorrían el lugar examinándolo, después de una pequeña "examinación" por parte de la chica su mirada se posó en la oscura del azabache y sonrió

-es muy bonita y grande- el simplemente asintió, algunos empleados pasaban y miraban curiosos a la acompañante de Vegeta, les era muy raro verlo con otra persona que no fueran los habitantes de esa casa.

-espérame aquí- la joven de piel pálida solo se quedó viendo a donde este se había ido junto con el caballo, el ruido de algunas pisadas acercándose le hicieron voltear, encontrándose con unos fríos ojos de color azul.

El joven se acercó a ella, estaba tranquilamente comiendo una manzana cuando vio a Vegeta llegar junto a su acompañante, decidió ir a saludar, tenía curiosidad de la peliazul, porque Vegeta estaba tan convencido de que ella debía de ser su víctima…

-hola- saludo, al ver que la chica no contestaba a su saludo y le miraba con ojo crítico decidió mejor un poco su actitud –tú debes de ser Bulma- sonrió al percatarse que le paliazul se sorprendía

-si…-

-Vegeta me ha hablado muy bien de ti- sonrió más ampliamente al ver la curiosidad de la chica

-¿de dónde conoces a Vegeta? Y ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado de mí?- pregunto la chica curiosa y con un leve sonrojo al saber que Vegeta le había hablado de ella

-Vegeta es mi amigo, y me ha contado maravillas de ti, dice que eres una chica muy inteligente y bonita- noto como el sonrojo de la ojiazul aumentaba, sabía que eso era una gran ayuda para Vegeta, pues sabía perfectamente que él jamás diría eso, así que le haría creer a la peliazul que Vegeta estaba fascinado por ella, eso le facilitaría el trabajo a su amigo

-bueno me voy, Vegeta ya viene, adiós- la chica se quedó viendo como este se alejaba en dirección a la de donde venía el pelinegro con un carro lujoso, este se detuvo y pareció intercambiar algunas palabras con el joven de extraña actitud

Se hizo a un lado del camino de piedras para que Vegeta pudiera pasar, este se detuvo y bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta del jeep

-pero que caballero Vegeta- le hablo con un poco de burla, se sonrojo al recordar las palabras del ojiazul al cual se le había olvidado preguntar su nombre

-para que veas que a mi si me educaron bien- dijo subiendo el auto

-pues en algunas cosas porque en otras eres muy grosero- el joven de cabellos negro simplemente embozo una sonrisa ladina, le divertía cada comentario de la ingenua chica

\- ¿de qué te ríes? - quien se creía que era para burlarse a su costa

-de nada- contesto sin despegar la vista del camino

-oye tu amiguito ese ¿Cómo se llama? - noto el interés de la peliazul hacia Lapis lo que le molesto un poco

-17- contesto simplemente, no le dijo su nombre porque sabía que Lapis siempre se presentaba como 17

-que nombre tan raro-

El resto del camino siguieron discutiendo por cualquier cosa, hasta que llegaron al pueblo, el pelinegro aparco el auto en un lugar especial, estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta a la joven, pero esta ya estaba abajo

-no necesito tu ayuda para cosas tan simples- dijo orgullosa la peliazul y con un poco de altanería, el pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros, mejor, así le ahorraba el trabajo

La peliazul empezó a caminar directo a la librería, no era muy grande, pero casi siempre encontraba lo que necesitaba y cuando no simplemente se lo encargaba a la dueña del local y pasaba por el libro después

Vegeta iba de tras de ella con los brazos cruzados, entraron al pequeño local, las librerías en la ciudad eran mucho más grandes y con una variedad más amplia

Observo el estante donde se encontraba la chica, casi todo era de programación, robótica o mecánica, la vio escoger dos libros he ir a la caja a pagar

-¿ya?- el joven hombre miraba desinteresado lo que estaba a su alrededor

-mmm si… supongo que si-

Ambos salieron del local, la peliazul ya sabía cuál era su siguiente objetivo

-oye Vegeta ¿quieres un helado? - pregunto observando un pequeño puesto en donde vendían postres fríos –yo invito- empezó a caminar pero al ver que este no se movía se regresó y como de la mano para jalarlo, a los pocos segundos este se soltó al sentir contacto con ella como si le quemara

-me da un helado de fresa- pidió alegremente y dirigió su mirada a el – ¿de qué lo pedirás tú? – el joven tomo sutilmente a la peliazul del brazo y quito del lugar para pedir el suyo

-uno de limón- tomo el helado de Bulma y se lo entrego después el suyo y se dispuso a pagar

-te dije que lo invitaba- le vio fruncir sus delgadas cejas, sonrió por su actitud de niña caprichosa, no le gustaba batallar con sus conductas, pero de alguna manera le divertían, como era posible que al estar con ella perdiera la noción del tiempo a pesar de casi siempre estar peleando

-que testaruda eres, pareces una niña-

-pues soy prácticamente una niña… una hermosa niña- dijo con burla, vegeta simplemente le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, su ego era sorprendente en algunas ocasiones, pero él se encargaría de bajárselo

-¿niña? Jajajaja no me hagas reír Bulma tú no eres una niña- la joven le miro algo sorprendida, muy pocas veces le había llamado por su nombre, una sola vez si bien recordaba, tampoco le ponía apodos, simplemente evitaba llamarla por su nombre y ella que pensaba que el ya no lo recordaba, después sonrió, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en la voz de Vegeta

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar del helado, nadie hablaba, cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos, el silencio no era uno de esos incómodos extrañamente era uno con cierto confrot

Vegeta miraba el largo cabello de Bulma ya seco, estaba algo alborotado y esponjado, se rio un poco, la chica al escucharlo le miro con una ceja alzada

\- ¿Qué? – algo le decía que se estaba mofando de ella

-nada, te llevare a tu casa ya es tarde- anuncio en muchacho al terminar su helado

-me parece bien- la peliazul siguió al azabache hasta el jeep espero a que le quitara el seguro y subió

El camino hacia su casa era algo rocoso por lo que provocaba algún movimiento algo brusco, noto como el joven pasaba por los baches al propósito pues vio una sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella se quejó por como manejaba

-Vegeta ya me di cuenta que lo estás haciendo la propósito- dijo agarrándose de donde podía, escucho al pelinegro carcajearse por sus reproches

-ya no te quejes-

Cuando llegaron bajo un poco atolondrada, por tanto movimiento, sonrió pues a pesar de que Vegeta era un patán le había divertido y disfrutado aquella tarde en su compañía, se sonrojo al pensar que había sido algo así como una cita y una sonrisa traviesa se le escapo

La chica se acercó al pelinegro, se puso de puntitas para poder alcanzar a la perfección su mejilla, puso una mano en el varonil hombro para darse más soporte y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del moreno

-gracias por el helado- se metió a su casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Vegeta un seguía algo sorprendido por la acción de la chica, le hizo sentirse bien el contacto con ella

…

-¿y mi hijo Vegeta?- pregunto la mujer con una mirada fría

-hace una hora vino con una muchacha y se llevó el jeep- la mujer sonrió al pensar que se trataba de Regina, hasta que su hijo por fin le hacía caso

-bien, te puedes retirar- la mujer vio pasar a Lapis, inmediatamente se acercó a él, quería averiguar si el muchacho sabía algo al respecto

-¿tú sabes quién es la mujer con la que salió mi hijo?- le vio sonreír y encogerse de hombros

-Vegeta no me ha contado nada al respecto, supongo que tal vez es Regina- necesitaba despistar a la señora de lo contrario los descubrirían

…

-abuelo ya llegué- aviso la chica muy alegre dejo los libros en el pequeño comedor y fue a sentarse junto a su abuelito, le notaba algo tenso y preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? – el anciano que se encontraba viendo el televiso lo apago para poder hablar mejor

-Bulma ya casi vas a cumplir los 18- la joven asintió sonriendo –bueno tuve que hacer algunos papeleos para que te den la credencial, tú ya no tendrás ningún problema respecto a eso, yo ya lo deje todo arreglado- la peliazul frunció no le gustaba nada como estaba hablando su abuelo, como si se estuviera despidiendo

-abuelito no te expreses así, me estas asustando- reprocho, él era su única familia, cuando ella se quedó completamente sola él fue quien le dio su cariño

-hija sabes que estoy viejo, en cualquier momento te puedo faltar y…- la ojiazul negó fuertemente, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería quedarse sola, no otra vez

…

-Vegeta- saludo el joven de ojos azules, al ver que el pelinegro lo ignoraba y seguía su camino, troto hacia el para poder alcanzarlo – oye que grosero andas-

\- ¿Qué quieres Lapis? – pregunto con fastidio, cada que venía de verse con la joven de cabellos azules el empezaba a fastidiarle

-tranquilo, por lo que me contaste el cumpleaños de la chica ya casi se acerca- Vegeta asintió, ahora faltaban solo dos semanas - ¿Qué le piensas regalar? - eso aún no lo había pensado, no tenía ni más remota idea de que podía darle a esa extraña mujer

-no lo sé-

-sabes a todas las mujeres les encanta las joyas- a la muchacha solo le había visto en una sola ocasión, una pulsera de oro con su nombre grabado, tal vez no era tan mala idea, o que más le podía regalar a esa loca mujer, no se le ocurría nada más… luego iría a comprarla, ahora tenía que terminar con algunos trabajos del instituto, ya eran muy pocos, a decir verdad

-por cierto, Vegeta debemos de ir en un mes a la capital del oeste-

\- ¿para? - preguntó

-tenemos que presentar algunos exámenes finales – el azabache asintió, ese viaje demoraría algo de tiempo

 **Hola, hola, lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad, pero pues al fin la actualización, espero les guste y a la próxima tratare de no tardar tanto tiempo, como en dos semanas la subiré aproximadamente**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que opinan acerca del fic**

 **La próxima actualización será de: Difícil pero no imposible (mi otro fic)**

 **Lamento errores ortográficos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 6**

El moreno se encontraba empacando todas las cosas necesarias que iba necesitar para su viaje, observo el escritorio donde se encontraba en boleto ese mismo día Lapis le había entregado su boleto se irían por 3 días máximo, tenía que entregar algunos trabajos y renovar su permiso en el instituto con respecto a su ausencia, tomo el boleto al igual que la maleta y salió de su habitación, su vuelo salía a la una de la tarde pero tendrían que viajar como 2 horas por carreta hasta llegar al aeropuerto por lo que se tenían que marchar mucho antes de lo previsto

…

Había llegado muy cansado a la capital, no se molestó en acomodar sus cosas en los muebles pues se iría apenas arreglara lo del permiso lo cual no le tomaría mucho tiempo que digamos, se tiró pesadamente en el suave colchón y se puso a pensar sin querer o estar consiente si quiera en la peliazul, a veces sentía lastima por ella pues la estaba usando prácticamente, pero cuando estaba con ella la lástima que sentía hacia la chica se esfumaba y se podría decir que disfrutaba de su compañía, cuando se descubría a si mismo pensando en ella se recriminaba y trataba de convencerse de que la muchacha no le importaba en nada y mucho menos podía estar sintiendo cosas por ella como lastima

Trato de dejar de pensar en Bulma y mejor empezó a acomodar los trabajos que tendría que entregar, algunos los había mandado por correo electrónico, pero otros los tenía que entregar personalmente, eso era un fastidio, cuando termino de acomodar todo se fijó en la hora eran casi las 10 de la noche, cuando llego a la casa de su tío todos los Son los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, empezando por el idiota de Kakaroto hasta por Gine esta última lo considerara como si fuera su hijo, al igual que Bardock que aunque este no dijera nada respecto Vegeta era considerado para el como uno más de sus hijos, bueno había vivido con sus tíos mínimo los últimos 6 años de su vida, tal vez por ello le habrían tomado un gran cariño, decidio irse a dormir, mañana tendría que presentarse al instituto temprano al igual que 17, le mando un mensaje para ponerse de acuerdo, mañana pasaría por el ojiazul para irse a la universidad, puso su alarma y se dispuso a dormir

…

Estaba esperando a 17 afuera de su casa cuando vio que se abría la puerta de la lujosa casa no salió quien esperaba, o bueno si salió, pero acompañado de Lazuli, esta iba delante de su hermano con una expresión seria, hasta que llego al lujoso auto del azabache y le saludo mientras se subía en la parte de atrás del auto y dejaba su mochila a lado de ella

-qué diablos haces bájate 18-

-¿vas a la universidad? ¿no?- el moreno asintió –pues entonces que te cuesta llevarme, también voy para allá- dijo mientras se ponía los auriculares, Vegeta simplemente frunció el ceño mirando acusadoramente a Lapis el cual se había subido en el asiento de copiloto, justo a su lado, 17 simplemente se encogió sonriendo burlón

-lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo es- Vegeta simplemente rodo los ojos, la verdad le daba igual a demás que se podría decir que Lazuli era de las pocas personas con las que convivía sin inconvenientes

Cuando llegaron al instituto Lazuli se fue a sus clases y Vegeta junto con Lapis fueron a la dirección para renovar sus permisos, una vez resulto eso, ambos se separaron pues iban a buscar a los maestros con los cuales tenían que entregar trabajos en el camino 17 se encontró con Scarlette una exnovia de Vegeta, Lapis sonrió con burla al verla, se divertiría un rato

La muchacha rubia al verlo se dirigió muy emocionada a verlo

-hola 17… oye ¿Vegeta también regreso verdad?- pregunto ilusionada

-si regreso, pero ya no tienes oportunidad con el Scarlette- la rubia frunció sus delgadas cejas y miro confundida a 17

-¿a qué te refieres?- cambio su tono de voz dulce a uno totalmente serio

-bueno nuestro querido Vegeta ya hasta se va a casar tú crees… y bueno las dos son muy bonitas la verdad- lo último lo comento susurrando

-te refieres a mí y a la otra fulana ¿no?- el ojiazul negó con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no, me refiero Regina y su otra novia, la verdad está más bonita Bulma ahora que lo pienso mejor… es más joven, guapa…- todo lo decía con intenciones de provocar a la rubia

La muchacha estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos con los comentarios de Lapis

-por Kami no seas tonto 17, en cuanto menos te des cuenta Vegeta se olvidará de esas perras y regresará conmigo, yo soy mucho más hermosa que esas-

-ahí te equivocas, podría apostar mi brazo derecho a que Vegeta no regresaría ni loco contigo Scarlette-

-ya cállate- la joven de cabellos rubios lo empujo por el pecho y siguió con su camino muy indignada, como se atrevía a decirle eso

17 la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Scarlette jamás le había caído bien y ahora al verla tan enojada y con el rostro roja como un tomate le causaba gracia, no entendía aun como es que Vegeta había podido estar con ella, si, era muy bonita y con un cuerpo de infarto, pero era insoportable y tonta, negó con la cabeza para después seguir caminando hacia donde se encontraba su profesor de ética, tenía que entregar un ensayo.

…

Bulma estaba algo triste o bueno desanimada pues no tenía con quien platicar, el día anterior no había visto a Vegeta en el rio, y hoy llevaba más de una hora esperándolo, él siempre iba ahí, era muy raro que ahora no estuviera y si no lleva a ir el por lo general le comentaba que no podría ir a verla a su modo, pero lo hacía, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Negó con la cabeza, la última vez que lo vio se veía perfecto de salud así que eso no podía ser…

Al cabo de un rato más se había rendido, otra vez un iba a llegar, se levantó pesadamente "¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? Y si ya no era de su interés "pensaba la muchacha, la verdad lo extrañaba, le había tomado cariño rápidamente o bueno ella podía entablar amistad con cualquiera a decir verdad, pero con Vegeta se sentía mejor a pesar del carácter de este, le hacía sentirse bien y de alguna manera segura cuando estaba con él, suspiro mientas sacudía la suciedad de su vestido y se marchaba a su casa

…

Vegeta ya había terminado de entregar todos los trabajos, y el permiso ya lo había reanudado por lo que ya se podía ir, de camino a su automóvil se encontró con 18 la cual comía una manzana

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar a tu hacienda?-

-mañana- la rubia sonrió

-¿tan pronto?- pregunto mientras tiraba el hueso de la manzana en un bote de basura

-sí, ya terminé con todo lo que tenía que hacer- Vegeta había notado que la rubia estaba algo nerviosa o ansiosa, no sabía muy bien

-Lapis me ha contado que hay muchas cosas interesantes por allá- el moreno arrugo el entrecejo y la miro con suspicacia ya se imaginaba para donde iba todo eso –oye te quería preguntar si no tienes proble-

-no, ni lo pienses Lazuli, el campo no es para una niña mimada como tú- acuso el joven

-hay anda Vegeta solo será una semana y me regreso, en serio, lo prometo… anda solo quiero conocer un poco el campo- Vegeta la miraba exasperado

-en caso de que accediera, no puedes estar perdiendo clases-

-eso no es problema, tengo muy buenas notas, faltar un par de días no me afectara en nada- simplifico la rubia, el azabache la miro fastidiado

-bien, pero después no te quejes- le advirtió con fastidio, los dos hermanos juntos eran un tanto insoportables para él, pero bueno les apreciaba después de todo.

Siguió caminando dejando a la rubia atrás, cuando llego hasta su auto noto como Scarlette le esperaba recargada en el, levanto la ceja curioso, ahora que querría esta mujer, era tan irritante, pero bueno mientras permanecía con la boca cerrada podía a llegar a ser de utilidad pensaba burlonamente mientras una sonrisa de cinismo aparecía en su rostro

-me contaron que te vas a casar ¿es cierto? - pregunto con celos la rubia, el azabache frunció el ceño, maldijo a 17 mentalmente mientras se posicionaba en frente de muchacha con los brazos cruzados

-… tal vez- la rubia sonrió coquetamente mientras se acercaba al moreno y pegaba sus pechos contra él mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos, Vegeta simplemente permanecía inmóvil sin hacer nada, la verdad es que la joven no le provocaba nada

-entonces ¿podemos divertirnos un rato?¿no lo crees? Antes de tu posible boda- Scarlette acercaba cada vez más su rostro a el del moreno y cuando estuvo a punto de darle un beso en los labios este hizo la cabeza para atrás con una sonrisa de lado

-lo siento, pero ya no me provocas, así que quítate quieres- se deshizo del agarre de la rubia sin mucho cuidado y subió a su auto dejando a la muchacha con mucha rabia y rencor, ella lo quería y se conformaba con que este estuviera con ella solo para tener sexo y ahora ni siquiera eso quería

…

Ya habían pasado los 3 días y Vegeta se encontraba de regreso, pero junto a los insoportables hermanos como el los llamaba, a su mamá no le hacía tanta gracia de que Lazuli estuviera ahí o bueno a ella nada le hacía gracia y pues de 17 ya hasta se había acostumbrado, la rubia solo estaría una semana y se iría.

El azabache al llegar en lo primero que pensó fue en ir al río, tenía días que no veía a la peliazul y bueno si tenía ganas de verla, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, así que en cuanto se desocupara o más bien hasta que llegara la hora en la que siempre se veía con la peliazul iría a verle

…

Había llegado unos 20 minutos antes de lo que acostumbraba al verse con la peliazul, sentía que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento, por lo general cuando iba a sus encuentros con la joven era ella la que casi siempre llegaba primero y ahora esta no hacia acto de presencia en el lugar, el tiempo pasaba y la peliazul no se aparecía y estaba empezando a desesperarse, él no era de esperar a nadie y menos tanto tiempo, miro su reloj por 5 vez, ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde que había llegado, suspiro con fastidio la muchacha no llegaría… se sentía algo tonto por haberla esperado tanto tiempo, pero igual no la podía culpar él estuvo faltando los últimos 3 días y de seguro ella ya se había enfadado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de montar a su caballo alguien llego empujándolo hacia un lado provocando que callera de sentón en la hierba y el idiota sobre él, volteo molesto hacia su agresor, pero se sorprendió al ver a la peliazul sonriente arriba de él, en ocasiones esa chica le ponía nervioso en especial en esta en la cual esa posición era muy comprometedora pues le daba una bonita vista de sus pechos, desvió la mirada algo incomodo

-idiota, hasta que te dignaste a venir- le reprocho molesta con su voz más chillona que de costumbre, y seguía sin levantarse

-Salí de viaje- le tomo de los hombros para quitársela, ella comprendió y se sonrojo al observar lo pegada que estaba al pelinegro, por lo que inmediatamente se movió a un lado quedando sentada en la hierba al igual que él azabache

-bueno pues pudiste haberme avisado- noto la mirada del moreno, como si le estuviera examinando

-¿Cuánto llevabas escondida Bulma?- la peliazul le miro con los ojos bien grandes, una imagen un tanto cómica por su expresión, era como un libro abierto…

-bueno… como unos 30 minutos, creo- aclaro para después reprochar –eso lo hice por haberme dejado plantada este tiempo-

-fueron solo 3 días, no dramatices- le miro con una sonrisa burlona, que causo que Bulma frunciera sus delgadas cejas, para el solo fueron tres días, claro como se la paso de viaje, pero para ella habían sido muy aburridos y se sentía sola a pesar de estar con su abuelito, Vegeta se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida, aunque ella aun no lo supiera.

Miro la hierba algo crecida y sonrío divertida, tomo un puñado de esta, la arranco para después lanzársela al moreno, que la miraba con una ceja alzada, sabía que vendría lo bueno, así que se levantó y se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, Vegeta siempre le daba alcance, pero esta vez se esforzaría más, aunque estaba segura que el resultado sería el de siempre…pero en esa ocasión el resultado sería un tanto desconcertante para ambos

Empezó a escuchar algunos pasos de tras de ella, así que aumento la velocidad divertida mientras que el viento jugaba traviesamente con su cabello que esa vez llevaba suelto, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro estaba sobre ella, muy cerca de su rostro, su pulso se detuvo por un momento para después bombear con fuerza, prácticamente podía escuchar sus propios latidos mientras trataba de regular su fuerte respiración por el recién "juego de las carreras" con él pelinegro, sus miradas chocaron y lo vio cada vez acercarse más y más…

Tal vez fue impulso no lo sabía bien, pero sin pensarlo mucho empezó acercar su rostro al de la peliazul, podía sentir su respiración agitada y su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus cabellos esparcidos por el pasto, al diablo con todo, la beso y ella no opuso resistencia, al principio no le contesto, pero después le correspondió tímidamente y algo torpe, supuso que era su primer beso…

…

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo, en realidad estoy emocionada por lo último, la verdad lo del beso aún no estaba planeado, pero bueno… me salió de la nada jajja**

 **En el próximo veremos la conti, ahora si lo juro (nunca juro) lo tendré lo más pronto posible, a más tardar el próximo sábado… por cierto ya casi cumplo años y estoy muy feliz**

 **_ahora vamos con las notas_**

 **NT 1: a Scarlette la veremos en el futuro, en un futuro muy lejano, va andar de entrometida con nuestro Vegeta, así que ya saben, casi me olvido, aquí les doy una breve descripción de ella: es rubia (¿ya lo había mencionado?), cabello corto, arriba de los hombros, delgada y con muy bonito cuerpo, ojos color café y facciones finas.**

 **NT 2: no saben cómo he tenido tantas ideas en la cabeza, en espacial 3 historias, pero una es la que más ronda en mi mente, se trataría en especial de Trunks y su relación en la familia, pero él un tanto cambiado y en un estado muy diferente al que lo conocemos, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me resisto a escribir hasta que termine este fic**

 **_fin de notas_**

 **Lamento los errores ortográficos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 7**

El beso a penas y duro unos pocos segundos, Vegeta se separó de ella, estaba sintiendo culpabilidad y eso que apenas era el comienzo, era un simple beso… el cual lo había disfrutado, pero no podía seguir, observo a la joven de bajo de su cuerpo, ella estaba sumamente sonrojada y algo desconcertada, frunció el ceño, se levantó y extendió su mano a la peliazul, está la tomo algo apenada por lo sucedido

-lo siento- Bulma apenas pudo oírle, no contesto nada, estaba totalmente confundida –tengo que irme- ¿huía? Eso era lo que hacía, le vio montar a su imponente caballo, recibió una fugaz mirada de parte de él, para después marchase

El beso. Al parecer para el no significo mucho, pero para ella… suspiro pesadamente, ¿se estaba enamorando acaso?, estaba empezado a experimentar cosas que nunca antes había sentido cuando estaba con el azabache, durante el beso por un momento pensó ser correspondida, pero al parecer para él solo fue un error. Llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, tocando donde él había dejado su rastro.

…

Maldito Vegeta, como odiaba que se desquitara con todos cuando estaba enojado, como si ellos fuesen los culpables de que las cosas no salían como este se lo esperaba, le vio subir las escaleras, al rato hablaría con él, en esos momentos se encontraba de mal humor… se preguntaba a quien habría sacado el carácter, seguramente de la madre.

Noto que Tarble bajaba las escaleras encontrándose con su amigo, al parecer se detuvo le dijo unas palabras y siguió su camino, había notado que con Tarble era un poco diferente, de cierta manera le soportaba más que a cualquier otro por así decirlo… su hermana aun no conocía a Tarble, se preguntaba como reaccionaria Lazuli, seguro se llevaría una gran sorpresa, esos dos eran tan diferentes, claro NO hablando físicamente

-hola 17- saludó el muchacho, siempre tan amigable

-hola ¿está molesto?- claro que Vegeta estaba molesto, pero quería saber cómo lo dirá el adolescente

-…no- se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, el ojiazul le miraba expectante –bueno si está molesto, pero también esta… ¿confundido? Eso creo- bebía rápidamente se notaba que tenía prisa –bueno tengo que irme, adiós Lapis-

El joven hombre le miro marcharse y montar a su caballo que ya le esperaba con un sirviente, recordó "sus clases" de equitación, por así decirse, Vegeta solo le había enseñado en una ocasión después de eso tuvieron que ir a la ciudad y pues ahora, apenas iban llegando, recordó que Vegeta no era muy paciente y bueno su método de enseñanza era para que aprendieras o te jodes, estaba ansioso por aprender a montar tal como Vegeta o Tarble…

…

Ya había oscurecido por completo, Tarble y Lazuli ya se habían conocido, su hermana le decía mini Vegeta, el muchacho se mostraba incómodo y le había pedido dejara de llamarlo así a lo que la rubia se negó y bueno Tarble parecía ya le daba igual

Se asomó de la ventana de su habitación y noto la figura de Vegeta en el patio sentado al pie de un árbol, desde que había llegado en la tarde lo notaba pensativo, tal vez Tarble tenía razón al haberle dicho que posiblemente estuviera confundido, salió de su habitación decidido a ir a ver que tenia

Llego y se sentó a un lado de él, el muchacho del cabello de flama solo le miro de soslayo con una expresión seria, Lapis espero un momento en silencio, no sabía cómo empezar, pero bueno no se necesitaba ser bastante inteligente como para saber que se trataba de la muchacha de cabellos azules

-la bese- el ojiazul se sorprendió un poco por la iniciativa de Vegeta

-eso es bueno ¿no?-

-se supone- no estaba muy convencido, empezaba a creer que en ese juego no solo la peliazul saldría afectada, sentía que el también saldría mal parado de todo eso, arrugo el entre cejo con esa idea, se estaba atormentando por un simple beso

\- ¿acaso te gusta? - el moreno no dijo nada, parecía estar pensando, después le miro sumamente irritado

-no digas estupideces Lapis- dijo mientras se levantaba, ya estaba harto de tanto pensar por un insignificante beso, al fin y al cabo, tendría que hacer eso y más para poder enamorar a esa mujer, ya estaba decidido, no dejaría que los sentimientos de lastima o cualquier otro le influenciaran, llevaría a cabo su plan sin importar las consecuencias, sin importarle nada, ni los sentimientos de la muchacha ni los de él que empezaban a florecer… pero el aún no se daba cuenta o no se quería dar, demasiado tarde lo haría.

…

El pelinegro durante los siguientes días había ido a ver a la muchacha, pero esta nunca llegaba, haciéndole maldecir y rabiar, estaba tentado a ir a buscarle a su casa, de todas maneras, ya sabía en donde vivía, no paso mucho tiempo para que desechara esa idea, no se humillaría de tal manera solo para conquistar a la joven, ella la iría al lugar a su encuentro, solo necesitaba tiempo, estaba seguro de ello.

Subió a su caballo con rapidez he hizo correr al pura sangre dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo

…

-regresaste antes, ¿te dejaron plantado?- pregunto burlonamente Lapis

-hump- frunció el ceño, mientras Lapis le miraba sorprendo

-no puedo creerlo- noto la burla en ese comentario

-ni yo tampoco- escucho una voz femenina voz de tras él, miro de reojo solo para encontrarse a la rubia mirándole con una sonrisa ladina

\- ¿a ti quién te llamo? –

-bueno me voy… pero al menos dime el nombre de la mujer que hizo tal cosa, es un nombre el que merece ser recordado- los gemelos cambiaron miradas divertidas, las cuales el moreno noto, en qué momento se había dejado que la rubia se fuera a meter a su casa

\- ¿Qué se siente que te hagan lo mismo que tus haces a las chicas? – fulmino a Lapis con la mirada

-también lo haces tú- la rubia miro a su hermano y negó para inmediatamente después retirarse, el joven de mirada clara espero hasta que su hermana desapareciera completamente de su plano visual, para retomar la conversación

\- ¿desde hace cuánto que ha dejado de ir a sus encuentros? –

-desde que la bese-

-eso ya va para la semana, talvez esta confundida ¿no crees? - Vegeta se encogió de hombros

-no lo sé y tampoco me interesa- el ojiazul le miro no muy convencido, estaba casi seguro de que el moreno tenia cierto afecto hacia la peliazul

-deberías buscarla- agrego para después dejar al moreno solo

"¿buscarla decía?" Ya había ido una y otra vez a su encuentro y esta nunca iba y se negaba a ir a buscarle a su casa, eso ya sería demasiado.

…

Ese día exactamente se cumpliría la semana, fue al lugar de encuentro con Bulma y para su sorpresa esta ya le estaba esperando, "se tomó su tiempo" pensó fastidiado el azabache, llego hasta donde estaba la muchacha y se sentó a su lado, ella solo le miro de reojo y volvió su atención al frente, le vio abrazarse con más fuerza a ambas piernas y recargar su mentón en sus rodillas y con eso también noto que llevaba un short en vez de algún vestido, eran pocas veces en las cuales la chica usaba pantalones o shorts o bueno eso era lo que había visto hasta ahora. ¿y ahora qué? Siempre era ella la que iniciaba las conversaciones

-Bulma oye… lamento lo del otro día, no fue mi intención- la joven mujer le miro atentamente y sonrió con falsedad, para el solo fue un error, pero a ella le había despertado mil cosas

-oh, no importa- contesto con orgullo, mientras volvía su vista en un punto inexistente

-¿no importa?- frunció el ceño al verla negar con la cabeza –bien ¿Por qué estas así?- sonó casi demandante y con una ligera molestia en su voz

-asuntos personales- demonios, estaba tan distante, ni siquiera le miraba y eso le molestaba de cierta manera, ¿Por qué mierdas le ignoraba? a los pocos minutos de estar en un silencio algo incómodo para ambos, la muchacha se puso de pie ante la mirada de Vegeta

-tengo que irme, adiós- se despidió sin mucho ánimo, se sentía confundida, pero había decidido hacer como si ese beso jamás hubiera pasado, para él no significaba nada así que a ella tampoco le afectaría, trataría de ya no pensar más en Vegeta y su trato seria solo de amigo, después do todo no quería perderle, pero ahora no se encontraba con ánimos para quedarse a conversar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

Se bajó de la lujosa camioneta que conducía un sirviente, se adentró a la casona, algunos empleados le saludaron y dejaron pasar sin problema alguno pues ya la conocían cuando iba hablar con la madre de su prometido

Entro a la sala estar donde se encontró con una mirada azul algo fría que no dudo en regresar, observo con paciencia a la muchacha sentada frente a ella, era rubia, tenía bonito cuerpo, llevaba una falda de tiro alto de mezclilla que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con una playera que traía fajada y botas negras, se veía uno años más joven

-¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto despectivamente, no quería dejarse llevar por lo que su mente estaba formulando, le vio sonreír con arrogancia, pasaron los segundos y la rubia no contestaba a lo que Regina se molesto

-eres sorda o que- la rubia se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de ella estudiándola, a diferencia de la castaña a esta la situación le estaba pareciendo bastante divertida, haciendo incomodar a la mujer de oscuros ojos

-te pregunte algo- volvió a insistir, pero esta vez ya no tan groseramente

-Lazuli ¿y tú?-

-soy prometida de Vegeta- no dudo en dejar en claro desde el principio quien era, de cierta manera era como advirtiéndole a la rubia que no se le acercara a su prometido, frunció sus cejas al notar diversión en el rostro de la mujer joven

-… interesante- comento con burla –y bien prometida de Vegeta que te trae hasta aquí-

-deja de hacerte la estúpida, es obvio que vine a buscar a mi prometido- recalco lo último subiendo el tono se voz

-pues no está- contesto Lazuli tranquilamente, mientras que la castaña estaba a punto de írsele encima, "esa tipa como es que esta tan al pendiente de Vegeta" pensó con molestia

se escucharon unos pasos firmes anunciando la entrada de alguien, volteo encontrándose con la mirada ónix que tanto le gustaba y a la vez le ponía nerviosa, se le notaba algo molesto y este ni siquiera le prestaba atención

-¿Qué mierda sucede?- se dirigió a Lazuli haciendo molestar a Regina, en cuanto llego se le había notificado de la invitada no deseada y en cuando entro al lugar había escuchado el tono de voz de la castaña anunciándole posibles problemas

-nada, solo que te buscan- soltó con burla, para después volver a sentarse en el sofá y cruzar las piernas, fue entonces que Vegeta se dignó a mirar no muy interesado a Regina la cual miraba con a Lazuli con una clara expresión de enfado

-vamos a fuera- le tomo del brazo no muy delicadamente para sacarla de ahí, la mujer le miro indignada, en todo caso sería para que le pidiera a la rubia que les dejara a solas, pero no, prefería que ella abandonara el lugar, cuando estuvieron a fuera se soltó del agarre del moreno

-¿es enserio?- pregunto indignada, al ver que el pelinegro no pensaba en responderle bufo

-¿a qué viniste?- pregunto con cansancio, es que no se daba cuenta que le aborrecía

-bueno… pensé que tal vez podíamos a ir a dar una vuelta, no se- se le notaba ya más tranquila y al mismo tiempo insegura, suspiro con agotamiento y miro por el rabillo del ojo distraídamente al chofer que le esperaba en la camioneta

-está esperando mis órdenes- contesto como si le hubiera leído la mente, la castaña se acercó ya con un poco más de confianza, noto que sus intenciones eran besarlo, pero no hizo nada simplemente esperar, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, un beso vacío, respondió, pero no sintió nada, en esos momentos hubiera dado todo por sentir algo con tal de sacarse a Bulma de su cabeza, espero incomodo a la mujer terminara y le dejase en paz de una buena vez

Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una sonrisa de parte de ella esperando expectante una respuesta acerca de su proposición de salir a dar una vuelta

-… ahora no puedo Regina, en otra ocasión- y tal como había esperado esta no insistió, claro para ella había un gran avance con Vegeta, tenía la esperanza de que algún día él le llegara a corresponder y con ese beso sus esperanzas iban en aumento.

 **Hola ahora si actualice rápido, justo el sábado como había dicho xd**

 **Ultimadamente he estado algo clavada y obsesionada con el amo bonito de Inuyasha, no sé, pero siempre me terminan gustando más los villanos (por así decirlo, después terminan integrándose) que los protagonistas, un claro ejemplo es mi Vegeta o Sasuke de Naruto**

 **Pero ya pasando al fic tengo que decir que a 17 y a 18 les he hecho más humorísticos, como en la saga de los androides, espero no les moleste  
Acerca de Regina la razón por la que le habla a Vegeta con algo de familiaridad es porque ya le medio conocía, creo que en el capítulo 3 esta esa parte y bueno solo lo aclaraba para los que se habían olvidado de ello.**

 **Lamento errores ortográficos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 8**

El moreno había ido al pueblo a recoger un encargo que había hecho en una joyería, a decir verdad, no tenía una gran variedad por lo que tuvo que encargar el presente con anticipación y bueno faltaba muy poco para que Bulma cumpliera su mayoría de edad, durante ese tiempo la muchacha se había mostrado alegre y optimista, pero guardando cierta distancia con él, suponía que lo del beso le habría afectado más de lo que pensó.

Entro al pequeño local algo fastidiado, observando sin interés alguno las joyas que había en el mostrador

-buenos días joven, justo acaba de llegar su encargo- saludo cortésmente un hombre mayor ya con algunas canas, mientras que el moreno asentía levemente, el vendedor saco una caja de madera muy fina y abrió para que Vegeta pudiera ver la pieza, aunque no mostro ni una señal de que le gustara estaba complacido, se dispuso a pagar para después salir de lugar, Lapis le esperaba en el Jeep, de camino al pueblo 17 había manejado, sabía que era un tanto inmaduro pero parecía tan divertido manejando al propósito por donde había más baches, que no podía evitar pensar que en realidad Lapis tenía serios problemas mentales… aunque bueno él también había hecho algo parecido (obviamente sin mostrar diversión) en una ocasión en la que llevo a Bulma hasta su casa (1), le habían divertido las muecas que podía llegar a poner la joven al pasar por ellos, era tan expresiva.

…

Después de que el moreno le aclaro, (por así decirse) que el beso que le había dado solo fue un arrebato de su parte había decidido que empezaría a guardar cierta distancia con él pues sabía que, si no lo hacía, lo más seguro es que le rompería el corazón, _ella ilusionándose y el jugando_ pensó molesta mientras pasaba a la siguiente página del libro que sostenía entre sus manos

Había notado que el moreno había tenido intenciones de acercarse a ella de una manera un poco más íntima, era por eso que también había puesto cierta barrera con él, sabía que lo que él quería no era precisamente algo serio por lo que no le permitiría legar más haya, suficiente tenía con quererlo y no ser correspondida… tal vez era por eso mismo que seguía frecuentándolo, si no lo podía tener como pareja eso no significaba que no podían ser amigos, su compañía le hacia sentirse bien, aunque Vegeta ultimadamente le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, pues con sus extraños comportamientos le hacía pensar que en realidad podía llegar a ver algo entre ellos, trataba de no hacerse ilusiones pero con el chico de peinado de flama actuando así era casi imposible

Miro distraídamente un libro que tenía entre sus manos, tenía rato intentando leer, pero simplemente no podía prestar suficiente atención, no es que el tema no fuese de su agrado, lo que pasaba era que el tonto de Vegeta se colaba en sus pensamientos, se rindió por fin y coloco en libro un pequeño librero que tenía en su habitación, miro el reloj de pared y noto que ya era hora de darle las medicinas a su abuelo, el pobre seguía enfermo cosa que le empezaba a preocupar, suspiro con cansancio y salió de su habitación para poder ir atender a su abuelo.

…

Había pasado algunos días ya, según recordó lo que Bulma le había dicho ese era el día de su cumpleaños, busco la caja de madera con el presente para la chica en una cajonera de su escritorio, cuando lo encontró lo metió en el bolso de su pantalón ante la atenta mirada azul de 17

\- ¿Qué es? - cuestiono curioso

-un reloj-

\- ¿no pensabas regalarle un perfume? - recordó cuando comento algo al respecto, pero lo descarto inmediatamente

-pensara que creo que huele mal- el ojiazul levanto las cejas divertido, Vegeta casi nunca tomaba esa personalidad humorística y cuando lo hacía era un humor negro el que exponía

\- ¿entonces huele bien? - pregunto entre divertido y curioso, al parecer el azabache se encontraba muy hablador ese día

-no me desagrada- fue sincero, no es que se la pasaran tan cercanos como para poder percibir su olor, pero las veces que había podido apreciarlo era bastante agradable, un olor tenue pero dulce de cierta manera, no le desagrada en lo absoluto, Tarble abrió la puerta como era de costumbre sin la autorización de su hermano, entro con una sonrisa pícara, claramente había escuchado la conversación

\- ¿vas a ver a una chica? - pregunto con júbilo mientras se acomodaba a lado de 17

-que manía la tuya de escuchar conversaciones ajenas- reclamo el más grande, pero igual no parecía enojado, mientras que el menor le restaba importancia, de repente pareció recordar algo y borro la sonrisa sardónica que tenía en el rostro

-oye… ¿y Regina? - recrimino serio, sabía que su hermano no sentía aprecio por la castaña, pero tenía que recordarle que estaba a punto de perder su libertad y bueno tampoco era justo por la chica, él sabía muy bien que Regina quería a su hermano, lástima que esta no fuera correspondida

El moreno rodo los ojos fastidiado, tenía muy presente ese problema y para colmo su hermano se lo recordaba, miro al ojiazul casi con suplica para que apaciguará al adolescente

-Tarble, la chica es una amiga de Vegeta de hace muchos años- el menor miro a su hermano mayor para comprobar que lo que decía Lapis era cierto, se relajó un poco al ver al moreno asentir solo una vez notablemente fastidiado

-largo- hablo el moreno mientras caminaba a la salida, les espero afuera de la habitación para cerrarla, tenía algo de prisa, no habían acordado verse para ese día, pero bien que más daba, si quería que las cosas empezaran a dar marcha tenía que hacer ciertos méritos, se llevó una mano a su rostro pasándola con algo de frustración, tendría que ir a verla hasta su casa, esperaba encontrarla de lo contrario se pondría de muy mal humor

Tomo las riendas de su caballo distraídamente y acomodo la silla para montar, examino las caballerizas sin mucho cuidado, había notado unos potros en una caballeriza, se notaba que no llevaban mucho tiempo de nacidos, noto que eran negros y ahí el único que era completamente negro era su caballo, miro a las crías un ultima vez para después mirar a su caballo levantando una ceja como si pudiera entenderlo para después curvar una media sonrisa en su rostro, después preguntaría a algún empleado sus sospechas, estaba casi seguro que se encontraba en lo correcto

El camino lo sintió algo corto, antes de llegar completamente a la vivienda de la peliazul, bajo del enorme ejemplar, empezando una caminata tomando las riendas de su caballo, no tardo más de unos 10 minutos para llegar hasta donde vivía la peliazul, afortunadamente se encontraba, se alivió al verla en el patio, no tendría que tocar o peor aún gritar para que la chica saliera, se imaginó así mismo gritando para que ella saliera a su encuentro y por sorprendente que fuera le causo gracia

Se quedó observando a la muchacha un rato más, ella aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro, parecía muy ocupada en su labor de rosear las plantas con una regadera especial para jardinería, cuando se le termino el agua dio la vuelta para volver a llenarla, pero se encontró con la penetrante mirada del pelinegro, le sostuvo la mirada para después dejar la regadera en el piso he ir hasta el moreno

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí? - salió a su encuentro cerrando con cuidado la cerca, no hubo respuesta alguna –que grosera… pasa- se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso a Vegeta

-preferiría ir a otro lado- ella sabía a donde se refería, pero no recordaba que hubieran acordado verse ese día

-bien vamos, pero solo un rato- el moreno asintió

Cuando llegaron al acostumbrado lugar noto como el moreno saco una cajita muy bonita y se la ofrecía, le miro dudosa

\- ¿es tu cumpleaños no? - la muchacha abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida no creyó que se llegara acordar, tomo la caja aun algo aturdida mientras trataba de adivinar que había en ella

-gracias no pensé que lo recordarías- sonrió nerviosamente - ¿Qué es? - pregunto curiosa mientras observaba la bonita caja de madera

-ábrelo- la peliazul le sonrió apenada mientras se sonrojaba, abrió la caja cuidadosamente como si temiera dañarla, se encontró con un bonito reloj de color rose Gold, era un reloj bastante fino, sin pensarlo mucho cerro la caja y extendió hacia Vegeta - ¿no te gusto? - pregunto serio, ella se apresuró a negar

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que no puedo aceptarlo, toma- agarro su mano y noto en contraste de su piel pálida y la bronceada de él, sonrojada dejo la caja en su mano

-que grosera eres, un presente no se rechaza Bulma- contrataco devolviéndoselo y al ver que no lo tomaba lo deposito en su mano tal como había hecho ella con él hace unos instantes

-es que es muy costoso y no lo puedo recibir- trato de excusarse

-que te hace pensar que no es una baratija-

-no soy tonta Vegeta, además tengo algunas joyas y algunas de fantasía así que las se diferenciar- el muchacho le miro curioso, se notaba que tenía algo de dinero, lo notaba en sus ropa y educación, lo que no entendía es porque vivían en ese lugar, noto que seguía parloteando sin parar dándole razones por las que no debía aceptar su presente, rodo los ojos, tomo su brazo y jalo hasta pegarla a él besándola para que se callara, noto resistencia por parte de ella así que la soltó

Se encontró con la mirada furiosa de la chica, se notaba que ganas no le faltaban para aventarle la caja directo en la cabeza

-que mierda te pasa- nunca había escuchado esa clase de lenguaje en ella por la que le miro curioso –no puedes estarme besando cuando se te de la maldita gana, no soy tu ramera como para que lo hagas- expreso indignada, mientras que Vegeta le examinaba con los ojos levemente entrecerrados

-no lo eres- trato de acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver como la muchacha retrocedía encolerizada

-entonces deja de tratarme como tal-

-no he actuado de la mejor forma Bulma, pero no es mi intención ofenderte- noto como la muchacha se relajaba un poco, como si hubiese captado la disculpa

\- ¿Cuál es tu intención entonces? - noto como se acercaba otra vez con ese tipo de intenciones, pero esta vez no hizo nada y se dejó llevar, sabía que esto no estaba bien, él la beso con suavidad como si tratase de expresar algo, pero no podía descifrarlo del todo

\- ¿entiendes ahora? - pregunto el moreno después de separarse, la muchacha asintió no muy convencida, _mierda_ _tenía que ganarse la total confianza de Bulma_

-bien…- la peliazul no parecía muy feliz, más bien desconcertada, por dentro estaba hecha líos una parte de ella quería gritar, reír y sentirse sumamente feliz de ser correspondida (supuestamente) pero otra parte le decía que no, que se preocupara o que se alejara del moreno, pero no podía ignorar el cosquilleo en su estómago y todas esas emociones que opacaban su desconsiento, bueno solo se vivía una vez, se daría una oportunidad con él y si ese era un error bien dicen que de los errores se aprenden… por el momento de lo único que se tenía que preocupar era de vivir y disfrutar cada momento, miro por última vez el presente, trato de regresárselo pero este no lo recibió, al contrario cruzo sus brazos por la espalda para que no pudiera depositar la caja en sus manos, bufo molesta

-eres muy necia- se sorprendió al ver cómo le sonreía burlonamente –me tomo la "molestia" de hacerte un presente y lo rechazas- le comento sarcásticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Vegeta…-advirtió, él ya ni la miraba, le vio subir a su caballo suponía solo le fue a entregar el obsequio

-nos vemos dentro de 3 días Bulma y quiero que lo lleves puesto- le dedico una última mirada seria, pero parecía que le divertía la situación, iba a reclamar, pero ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo pues este ya se marchaba, soltó un bufido con molestia algo fingida y decidio regresar a su casa, después de todo ni siquiera le había avisado a su abuelo que iba a salir, en el camino a su casa recordó que ese día le había felicitado muy alegre su abuelo, junto el viejo Roshi y Krillin, a pesar de ser poca la compañía por así decirlo se sentía muy agradecida y querida y ahora Vegeta quedo como la cereza que le faltaba al pastel, sonrió bobamente mientras se empezaba a imaginar cómo sería tener una relación con el… aunque suponía que ahora tenían una especie de relación o bueno eso le había hecho entender el moreno

….

Llego a los establos para poder dejar al caballo, cuando entro se encontró con un empleado que en cuanto le vio llegar le saludo cordialmente, contesto al saludo algo distraído, eran muy pocas las veces en las que contestaba por lo general siempre asentía como modo de respuesta

Le quito la pesada silla al equino y dejo adentro de su caballeriza, ahora que recordaba tendría que preguntar algo por lo que se acercó al peón el cual estaba ocupado limpiando un establo

-los dos potros de ella- señalo con la cabeza, el empleado miro hacia donde el encontrándose con las crías de caballos, ya medio sabia como era el joven trato de adivinar a lo que se refería

-no tiene mucho que nacieron unos dos o tres meses máximo, solo que apenas los transportaron a estos establos- con razón esa era la primera vez que los veía

\- ¿de dónde provienen? - su mirada seguía fija en los animales

-ah… bueno son potros de su caballo y un yegua de sangre pura también-

-bien- con eso aclaro sus sospechas, se dio la vuelta y salió de los establos ahora en dirección a la casona.

 **Quise cerrar con esa escena porque tal vez uno de esos 2 potros sea el de nuestro hermoso Trunks… aunque aún falte algo de tiempo para que nazca U_U**

 **Bueno hasta aquí en cap ¿Qué les pareció? Y bueno es aquí donde se puede decir que comienzan las cosas entre estos dos, trate de apresurar un poco las cosas pues me han dicho que va muy lento**

 **Tengo varias cosas que decirles, pero empiezo contando que ya tengo estructurado el epílogo de mi otro fic Difícil pero no imposible, espero sacarlo lo más pronto posible así que ya saben las que leyeron mi otro fic**

 **Han notado que el abuelo nunca se recupera ¿tendrá algo grave que está ocultando?**

 **.(1) la parte donde dice Vegeta que el también había pasado por los baches al propósito para que Bulma se enojara, no sé si lo recuerdan pero lo puse en un cap pasado, creo que fue de los primeros**

 **capitulo Mmm bueno sin más me despido por ahora, y bueno, lamento errores ortográficos, nos leemos en el siguiente**

ultima nota... bueno tuve unos problemas con la pagina pues no me dejaba subir él capitulo, me ponía tipos algoritmos (disculpen no se mucho de estas cosas) y bueno hasta ahorita pude resolverlo. gracias por su comprensión.


	10. capitulo 10

Dbz y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Capítulo 9

Ya habían pasado exactamente 3 días desde que Vegeta le había regalado el bonito reloj, tomo la caja y extrajo el costoso obsequio para proceder a ponérselo, cuando estuvo lista salió de su habitación. Iría a avisarle a su querido abuelo que regresaría en un rato, toco la puerta de la habitación del hombre mayor y espero pacientemente su respuesta, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar y sin más entro al pequeño cuarto

-abuelo ya me voy ¿necesitas algo antes de que me vaya? - el hombre mayor estudio el rostro de su nieta, se le notaba feliz por lo cual sonrió inconscientemente

-no tranquila, no llegues muy tarde Bulma- la joven de cabezos azulados asintió entusiasmadamente, justo cuando iba a salir el llamado de su abuelito la detuvo haciendo que soltara la perilla de la puerta

\- ¿si? –

\- ¿de dónde has sacado ese reloj? - la joven se ruborizo, se había olvidado de ese detalle

-bueno… me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños- confeso algo nerviosa bajo la comprensible mirada del hombre

\- ¿Quién te lo ha obsequiado Bulma? Parece ser muy costoso- tomo la mano de su nieta y examino en reloj

-un muchacho abue- el hombre mayor le miro algo sorprendido para después asentir

\- de casualidad ¿vas a verle ahora? – la joven asintió, sentía sus mejillas calientes –me gustaría que lo trajeras para poder conocerlo y preguntarle algunas cosas- la muchacha se sorprendió un poco y después asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-dalo por hecho…- "¿y ahora como convenzo a Vegeta?" pensó nerviosa, se despidió de su abuelo y salió de su casa.

Llego al lugar como de costumbre a la misma hora, curiosa observo hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro encontrándose con una escena graciosa. Al pie de un gran árbol se encontraba Vegeta sentado, arrancando pacientemente el pasto que había en el suelo, parecía realmente aburrido como para estar haciendo eso.

Camino pacientemente hacia el pelinegro, pero se detuvo al observar al siempre acompañante del moreno acaricio un poco al imponente animal y después ofreció una manzana que había traído de su casa, el caballo acepto gustoso devorándosela de un solo bocado, sonrió y fue ahora si hacia Vegeta, le saludo y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿el reloj? - la ojiazul rodo los ojos y mostro la mano donde se posaba el elegante obsequio –te luce bien- un cumplido era lo que menos se esperaba del azabache

-gracias… pero a mí todo me queda bien- contesto altanera mientras que el moreno fruncía, muchas veces le habían dicho que tenía un ego enorme, pero si conocieran a la peliazul esa percepción que tenían de él seguro cambiaria

-eres muy callado- hablo la peliazul después de un corto silencio

-y tu muy parlanchina-

-bueno si, pero al menos no doy la impresión de odiar a todo mundo ¿sabes? –contesto burlonamente

-me da igual- estuvieron hablando un rato más, o bueno más bien era Bulma la que contaba cosas y el moreno escuchaba y de vez en cuando opinaba

-oye…- la joven jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, había llegado la hora

-hump- la miro de reojo notándola sumamente nerviosa, por lo que la miro con curiosidad

-este, mira… bueno mi abuelo descubrió el reloj y pues. Quiere saber qué intenciones tienes conmigo- bien su abuelo había dicho que quería conocerle, pero eso de saber que intenciones tenía con ella era más bien para saber o aclarar más bien que sentía el moreno por ella

-creí haber sido claro contigo el otro día Bulma- le dijo acercándose a la joven que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-pues creo que lo olvide ¿me lo recuerdas? - el moreno se estaba exasperando, resoplo algo frustrado… bien él no era bueno con las palabras era por eso que trataba de hacerse entender a través de sus actos, pero parecía que para la peliazul no era suficiente.

-lo complicas todo. NO te quiero solo para un rato Bulma- mintió o tal vez no tanto… se estaba engañando así mismo, convenciéndose de que Bulma solo era de su utilidad por el momento

\- ¿es enserio? - el moreno la tomo por los hombros mientras aproximaba su rostro al de la chica, le miro directamente a los ojos encontrándose con esa mirada azul que estaba inundada en un mar de dudas. Parecía que la peliazul no dejaría las cosas tan fáciles

Si más demora unió sus labios con los femeninos de ella, la joven le contesto torpemente mientras posaba sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Exploro un poco la cálida boca de la chica mientras que sus lenguas se unían, la joven mujer era algo torpe, pero igual intentaba seguirle el ritmo, cosa que a Vegeta le causaba un poco de gracia.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? - corto el beso la peliazul al sentir como el moreno se reía sutilmente entre el beso

-de nada en especial- la peliazul sintió un hormigueo en sus labios, le había besado ya en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez fue algo intenso para ella, soltó el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuello del azabache y desvió su mirada a un punto inexistente

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? – quería oír de sus labios que él había sido el primero en tener esa cercanía con ella

\- ¿eh? - le pareció percibir un pequeño tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de la muchacha –no tengo mucha experiencia en esto- contesto mientras volteaba el rostro a otro lado – y bueno… sé que en la ciudad es diferente, así que lo siento si es que soy muy torpe- lo último lo dijo muy rápido y en voz notablemente más baja con la intención de que no le entendiera, desafortunadamente el moreno lo escucho perfectamente

-si eres algo torpe, pero igual no me molesta- contesto con una sonrisa de lado en su masculino rostro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto?

-eres un imbécil Vegeta- observo como la sonrisa del moreno se ampliaba más, como si se burlara de ella, puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio

-oye…- volvió a llamar la mujer, cuando recibió la mirada ónix de Vegeta decidio continuar –mi abuelo quiere conocerte- insistió volviendo al tema que habían dejado pausado hace unos momentos

\- ¿le contaste de mí? - pregunto con una ceja alzada, si le había hablado a su abuelo de él significaba que estaba cayendo ¿no?

-no exactamente- "mierda" pensó el azabache fastidiado –descubrió el reloj y tuve que explicarle y contarle de ti. Ya te había dicho, entonces ¿iras? - para la sorpresa de Bulma el moreno asintió tranquilamente, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó, se estaba haciendo líos por algo tan simple… aunque si Vegeta iba a presentarse ante su abuelo era de cierta forma algo así como formalizar su "relación" se sonrojo, no pensó que las cosas fueran a ser así de rápidas

-andando- anuncio el azabache mientras iba por su caballo. La peliazul le miro perpleja

\- ¿Qué? ¿ya?¡¿ahorita?! – eso sí que era rápido, se quedó pensando en cómo serían las cosas, ¿Qué diría su abuelo?

-sí- contesto con simpleza mientras desataba a su caballo –vamos- le llamo por segunda vez al ver que no reaccionaba, la muchacha pareció despertar de su trance y asintió –sube- ordeno el moreno, mentalmente la peliazul agradeció haber escogido pantalones para ese día

Subió al caballo sin que le costara mucho trabajo, recordó que al principio le había costado mucho trabajo subirse, ahora como ya había subido en este en varias ocasiones, como que ya le había agarrado el rollo a esto, aunque claro que no era experta como Vegeta pues veía que este subía prácticamente de un salto. Él lo hacía ver tan fácil.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, era curioso que casi en todas las ocasiones Vegeta le ayudaba a bajar del animal, pero no es subir (solo le había ayudado a montar en la ocasión que casi la violaban) a veces era muy raro y lo peor es que trataba de comprenderlo.

Espero a que le moreno atara a su pura sangre en algún lugar para hacerlo pasar, lo dejo en la pequeña sala de estar y fue a buscar a su abuelo en la habitación del hombre, pero no lo encontró, frunció las sus delgadas cejas molesta. Salió del cuarto con rumbo a la casa del viejo Roshi

-ahora vengo, no tardo nada no te muevas- le advirtió al moreno, que le veía con una mueca de diversión, parecía que ese día estaba de muy buen humor

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la casa, se echó a correr a la del anciano pervertido, llego y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar, se encontró a su abuelo, Krilin y el viejo Roshi sentados en mesa jugando cartas… como lo suponía

-abuelo nos vamos- tomo al hombre mayor del brazo arrastrándolo a la salido, el pobre viejito tuvo que dejar las cartas –adiós nos vemos- medio se despidió de los hombres que le veían algo sorprendidos

-…adiós- contestaron los dos juntos, procesando lo que estaba pasando

-Bulmita, estaba a punto de ganar. Regreso después- se despidió el hombre mayor mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su nieta

-abuelo te presentare al muchacho del que te había hablado, por cierto, se llama Vegeta- hablo la ojiazul cuando ya habían salido de la casa de Roshi, el hombre le miro sorprendido y después asintió.

Salió de la habitación algo molesta, recordó que al principio casi no se mostraba en esa faceta, pero con forme la iba conociendo la iba descubriendo y de cierta manera le llamaba la atención, sonrió cuando la peliazul le "amenazo". Escucho como cerró la puerta de su casa, estiro el cuello para poder ver por la ventana, la joven de cabellos azules corría como si su vida dependiera de ello "¿A dónde va?" suspiro con cansancio y se acomodó en el sofá, examino los muebles y la casa y tal como lo había supuesto, no eran tan pobres como parecía, los muebles parecían caros, la casa era pequeña pero muy bien equipada y con una buena construcción

Detuvo su vista en un portarretrato, en el salía la peliazul, su rostro redondeado y facciones infantiles delataban que tenía entre uno años de edad. Salía con una gran sonrisa abrazada con el que suponía era su abuelo. Sus ojos seguían recorriendo la parte en donde estaban muchos portarretratos, recordó que una vez Bulma le había dicho que sus papás murieron, lo curioso era que no había ninguna foto de ellos en esa casa

Escucho unos pasos apresurados, giro un poco el cuello para poder ver por la ventana, ahí estaba la peliazul con el mismo señor de la fotografía, espero a que abriera la puerta, cuando ambas personas estaban adentro él se levantó en muestra de cortesía y saludo.

-abuelo él es Vegeta- hablo apresuradamente la peliazul que le había contado un poco en el camino

-toma asiento por favor- hablo el hombre mayor a la vez que el sentaba quedando frente a frente - ¿gustas algo de tomar? - pregunto al ver que no había ningún vaso por ahí. Imagino que Bulma con las prisas ni quiera le ofreció un vaso con agua, su nieta era tan distraída que a veces parecía ser grosera

-así estoy bien gracias- intento ser lo más cortes posible, cosa que era casi un milagro viniendo del arrogante y orgulloso muchacho

-bien. Iré directo al grano-hablo seriamente el hombre - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bulma? –

-bueno yo también iré directo al grano señor. Quisiera que me diera la oportunidad de empezar una relación con su nieta y créame que la estoy tomando enserio de lo contrario no estuviera aquí- el hombre mayor asintió pensando en que le muchacho tenía razón, si no tomara en serio a su nieta para que se tomaría la molestia en ir hablar con el

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho? –

-20 años- los ojos de Bulma se posaban en uno y el otro, tratando de adivinar que pensaban, eso era tan estresante

\- ¿eres de aquí? -

-soy de la ciudad, pero viviré aquí a partir de ahora-

-¿estudias?- el moreno asintió, después de unas cuantas preguntas más por parte del señor mayor dio su veredicto final –bien les doy mi permiso, pero tienes que saber que aquí las cosas no funcionan como en la ciudad Vegeta y espero que en realidad te estés tomando las cosas en serio, no quiero ver a mi nieta triste por tu culpa-dijo mientras se levantaba, para Bulma esos pocos minutos de charla entre los dos hombres fueron los más eternos de su vida

-lo sé y lo que menos quiero es lastimar a Bulma- el hombre mayor asintió y volteo a ver a su nieta que estaba algo sonrojada –si no hay nada más de lo que quiera hablar me retiro- aviso el moreno, la peliazul le acompaño a la salida aun sonrojada pues no se podía creer lo que había visto y oído, de cierta forma ahora se sentía mucho más segura respecto a lo que el moreno y ella tenían

-gracias por venir- le tomo de brazo antes de que el azabache se subiera en su caballo, el moreno asintió

-nos vemos- subió a su caballo, necesitaba ir a su casa a descansar, claro después de tantas mentiras (que de cierta forma tenían algo de verdad) que había dicho.

Cuando llego a su casa aun no era muy tarde pero realmente se sentía cansado, paso a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua las empleadas que ya se encontraban haciendo la cena le saludaron cortésmente. Subió a su habitación se hecho al colchón con pesadez extrema. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había mentido tanto? ni cuando era un niño. No quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía algo culpable y enfadado consigo mismo…

...

Hola bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo y bueno como ven ya hasta hablo con el abuelito de Bulma, espero no se les haga muy apresurado. Les aviso que el próximo capítulo tardara en salir pues se viene semanas de proyectos, exámenes y pues tengo que sacar el epilogo del otro fic…

En este capítulo espero no me regañen mucho por como hice a Vegeta muy Ooc, lo siento mucho, pero es necesario para que se gane la confianza y aceptación del abuelo de Bulma

Pasando a otro tema, en el capítulo anterior les había dicho que la vez que Vegeta le había llevado a su casa en el Jeep había sido en uno de los primeros capítulos, pero me confundí con la vez que la llevo después de "rescatarla" de la violación –y la llevo en caballo- en realidad fue en el cap 6

Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento. ya saben lamento errores ortográficos y nos estamos leyendo

Ultima nota… parece que esta página me odia llevo algunos una semana intentando subir el capítulo y no me deja ;( y lo mismo paso con el capítulo pasado. en fin lamento la demora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bdz y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 10**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que la peliazul había presentado oficialmente a su ahora novio Vegeta, lo cual indicaba que la boda cada día se acercaba más, para el azabache era un fastidio pensar en eso así que solo trataba de ignorarlo mientras pensaba como era la mejor manera de proponerle matrimonio a Bulma o buscar una situación a su favor.

Durante ese mes Bulma estuvo algo ocupada con los tramites respecto a su mayoría de edad, su abuelo había sido de gran ayuda, pues el arreglo todos los papeles para que su nieta pudiera tramitar su credencia sin ningún problema (claro que Bulma no sabía nada) pues antiguamente ella era una Brief.

…

\- ¿puedo pasar? -

-sí, adelante- contesto la rubia mientras revisaba unos papeles, en cuanto el hombre entro dejo los papeles en su escritorio para poner total atención al ojiazul el cual se encontraba con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa? – no era raro ver a su amigo con ese con semblante pues siempre era muy alegre

-creo que muy pronto podrás tener a Bulma de vuelta en casa-

-lo dices en serio- pregunto desconcertada y emocionada

-no bromearía con algo así, estoy casi seguro que ya la hemos localizado, claro tendríamos que acercarnos a ella primero y hacer las pruebas de ADN para estar cien por ciento seguros- a estas alturas la rubia estaba conteniendo las lagrimas

\- ¿Cuándo la podre ver? ¿Dónde se encuentra? - pregunto con cierta desesperación, a lo que Sebastián suspiro

-bueno creo que tendrías que esperar, pero te conozco así que ve preparando y arreglando los asuntos de la empresa que en cuento puedas te llevare con ella-

-¿en serio? No lo puedo creer, gracias- la rubia corrió a darle un abrazo al chico y este inmediatamente contesto compartiendo su felicidad

-aunque claro que no vas a llegar y presentarte como su hermana- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y encontrándose con el rosto sonrojado de Tights que inmediatamente desvió la mirada

-claro que no tonto- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban asomarse

-bueno entonces me avisas cuando estés lista- la rubia asintió esperanzada, hace poco ya le había dado la noticia, pero se podría decir que esta vez ya estaba confirmado.

…

Bulma llego a su casa llamando a su abuelo, pero como casi siempre desde los últimos meses su abuelo se encontraba con el viejo pervertido como ella lo llamaba, que, aunque solía enojarse mucho con el señor Roshi también le tenía mucho aprecio

Suspiro al mismo tiempo que se adentraba a su casa y hacia pasar al moreno

-pasa, creo que mi abuelo no está-

\- ¿siempre es así? – pregunto curioso

-no, ultimadamente se la lleva fuera de casa, supongo que se aburre- contesto –ven vamos a mi habitación- al moreno no le dio tiempo de contestar pues la chica ya lo estaba jalando

Cuando entro a la habitación de la muchacha frunció el ceño, la casa la tenía perfectamente limpia y ordenada, pero su habitación era un desastre con libros esparcidos por el escritorio de la chica, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era un brazalete con las letras BB que se encontraba tirado justo al pie de un mueble, lo recogió y miro unos segundos, parecía fino…

-Bulma, ¿Qué significan esas letras? - la joven volteo inmediatamente y poso su vista en el brazalete que Vegeta sostenía, se quedó pensado unos pocos segundos, después sintió como si pasaran una serie de imágenes borrosas en su cabeza y ella tratara de descifrarlas

-la verdad no se… bueno supongo que de Bulma- dijo mientras tomaba el brazalete y lo guardaba en un alhajero de madera muy bonito, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos

-deberías ser un poco más ordenada ¿no lo crees? – pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema pues noto como el tema incomodo a la muchacha

-tal vez, pero me resulta imposible- comento aun desconcertada y confundida con lo que había ¨visto¨

-eres muy descuidada- reprocho a lo que la peliazul sonrió sarcástica

-gracias por hacérmelo notar, no sé qué haría sin ti Vegeta- el moreno parecía de buen humor, se acercó a la peliazul y la tomo de la cintura y bueno ella inmediatamente rodeo el cuello del joven

-lo mismo me pregunto- contesto antes de unir sus labios con los suaves de la joven mujer, aunque estaba disfrutando el beso lo detuvo rápido, la razón, tenía una cama enfrente y si seguían él no se detendría –iré a la ciudad- aviso mientras se separaban

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto con interés la chica

-en cuatro días sale mi vuelo- Bulma hizo un puchero bastante infantil

\- ¿y cuando regresas? -

-solo estaré en la cuidad dos días, así que no pongas esa cara- la joven asintió y se acercó al moreno con intenciones de besarlo, pero solo se quedó ahí muy cerca de él, pero sin unir sus labios, el azabache emitió una pequeña carcajada

\- ¿Qué pretendes Bulma? – ya sabía lo que la chica pretendía, solo quería verla rabiar un poco

-darte un beso- contesto sonriendo

-bueno y que te detiene- de Bulma se podía esperar cualquier cosa, así que lo que le contestara apostaba no le sorprendería

-tu consentimiento, solo te quedas inmóvil y no haces ningún movimiento por contestar a mi acción- contesto volteando los ojos

-bueno, talvez porque es hora de que tu tomes las iniciativa- de todas las veces que se habían besado era el, el que siempre empezaba y bueno la peliazul rara vez y cuando lo hacía siempre era como si primero le preguntara con la mirada esperando una reacción de parte de el

-eso es un si- más que pregunta fue afirmación por parte de la chica, el moreno asintió divertidamente mientras se separaba un poco de la peliazul –oye grosero, ya lo iba hacer- le recrimino

-lo podrás hacer en otra ocasión, cuando regrese del viaje tal vez- comento divertido mientras se encaminaba a la salida, sintió como unos suaves pasos iban tras el

-no vas a venir a despedirte- le recrimino

-lo estoy haciendo ahora Bulma-

-bien… pero solo no llores si en tu regreso alguien ya te ha robado a tu linda novia- dijo tratando de hacerlo rabiar un poco o que por lo menos se mostrara un poco celoso

-no lo creo Bulma… quien va a querer a una mujer tan fastidiosa y enojona como tú- la joven se puso en frente de el haciendo que detuviera su paso

\- ¿quieres ver? – le comento retadora, haciendo que el pelinegro inmediatamente frunciera y la fulminara con la mirada eso causo en Bulma satisfacción y con eso dio por terminada la charla –además tú lo haces- comento con una gran sonrisa que se podría traducirse a ´te gane´

-hump- ¨no tengo otra opción¨ pensó mientras seguía su camino hacia donde había atado a su caballo –nos vemos fastidiosa- la chica aún seguía con una sonrisa en su cara, pero al escuchar ese apodo le saco la lengua, el solo la observo con mofa

-sí, con cuidado- le dijo ya que se había subido al caballo, este solo asintió - ¿vendrás a despedirte? –

-posiblemente, aunque ya lo estoy haciendo ahora-

-eres un tonto Vegeta, no sé cómo me puedes gustar-

-bien, nos vemos en tres días donde siempre- dijo con diversión mientras se marchaba, la chica solo asintió sin saber que el día en que se volvería a ver con vegeta sería más pronto y tal vez no en la mejor situación…

…

 **Hola bien les debo una súper disculpa por la demora tan larga (más de medio año creo) pero bueno aquí les traigo la actualización**

 **En estos últimos meses mi salud no ha sido la mejor de todas, estuve internada y la verdad no tenía ánimos de escribir, mi forma de relajarme era dibujar y pintar y bueno después tuve que recuperarme en mis estudios, en fin, ahora ya estoy mucho mejor y espero seguir escribiendo.  
se preguntaran porque el capítulo es tan cortito pero en el siguiente sucederá algo muy importante y que dará pie al desenlace de la boda de nuestro Vegeta y Bulma y la verdad no lo quise incluir en este.**

 **Bueno saludos y agradecimientos a todos lo que me leen y en especial a los que dejan su opinión**

 **-ShairaAlex  
-paovampire  
-calay  
Lyss Getta  
-Denise  
-Yoyo **

**Lamento errores ortográficos y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**


End file.
